


Wonderful Days

by Toffino



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffino/pseuds/Toffino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durarowo-shizayowe hurt/comfort, w którym Izaya ma kłopoty zdrowotne, Shinra i Celty próbują odkryć ich naturę, a Shizuo stara się nie pokazać, że go to obchodz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

15 kwietnia

To wszystko zaczęło się wiosną. Wraz z pierwszymi kwiatami wiśni i jabłoni, Ikebukuro ogarnął dziwny, niespotykany dotąd spokój. Zupełnie tak, jakby czegoś brakowało. Jakiś element był nieobecny. Mogło tu chodzić o fruwające znaki drogowe i maszyny do sprzedaży napojów, mogło chodzić o coś zupełnie innego. Trudno stwierdzić.  
\- Ostatnio masz dużo wolnego – zauważył pogodnie Shinra, zerkając na siedzącą przed ekranem telewizora dullahan. - Czyżbyś doszła do wniosku, że wiosna to idealny moment by zwolnić tempo i nieco bardziej zadbać o naszą miłość?  
Odpowiedział mu energiczny jak zawsze cios w żołądek. Z trudem uniknął rozlania kawy na jasne obicie kanapy i odruchowo udsunął się, gdy lokatorka podsunęła mu pod nos swój telefon.  
„Nie bądź głupi" głosiła napisana przez Celty wiadomosć. „Po prostu ostatnio dostaję mniej zleceń."  
\- Hmm…ale czemu?  
„Izaya się leni, a większość zleceń zawsze było od niego albo za jego pośrednictwem. Zresztą, nie widziałam go ostatnio na ulicach."  
\- Pewnie znów go gdzieś wywiało – powiedział z prostotą Shinra. – Ciemne interesy i różne takie. Może podpadł komuś bardziej znaczącemu niż nasz Shizuo i musiał się przyczaić na jakiś czas, albo liże rany. Znasz go przecież.  
„Tak. On wróci. Zawsze wraca"  
\- Otóż to.

Celty z jakiegoś powodu szczególnie upodobała sobie wiosnę. Nawet w tym roku, gdy nie miała zbyt wielu zleceń, dużo czasu spędzała na świeżym powietrzu, jeżdząc swoim czarnym motocyklem po ulicach i parkach. Obserwując ludzi. Lubiła ich na swój sposób. Przypominała nieco pod tym względem Izayę – chociaż nigdy nie posunęłaby się tak daleko jak on. Czasem wracała z wieczornej przejażdżki i bez słowa zasiadała przed telewizorem by obejrzeć jeden ze swoich ulubionych programów. Czasem odpowiadała o tym, kogo zobaczyła. Czasem nawet odpowiadała na pytania Shinry odnośnie bycia dullahan. Mało kiedy sama o coś pytała.  
Tamtego kwietniowego wieczora wróciła bardziej zamyślona i roztargniona niż zazwyczaj. Przez dłuższą chwilę obserwowała przyrządzającego kolację gospodarza, wreszcie jednak podeszła i delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia. W drugiej dłoni trzymała swój telefon.  
„Shinra"  
Podniósł głowę i uniósł brwi, czekajac aż smukłe, czarne palce stworzą na ekranie kolejną wiadomość.  
„Dlaczego właściwie ludzie płaczą?"  
\- Płacz to adaptacyjne zachowanie, reakcja na bodźce nieprzyjemne oraz afekt o znaku negatywnym, takie jak ból, cierpienie, smutek, rezygnacja. Płacz jest komunikatem dla otoczenia mającym na celu wywołać u innych osobników poczucie litości i wzbudzenie reakcji empatycznych. – wyrecytował encyklopedyczną definicję. – Głośny, piskliwy płacz może być jednym z objawów zaburzeń ośrodkowego układu nerwowego, na przykład zapalenia opon mózgowych. Czemu pytasz?  
„Widziałam właśnie coś dziwnego" Celty wyglądała na bardzo przejętą. Palce skakały po dotykowym ekranie telefonu z zadziwiającą szybkością."Izaya znów pojawił się w Ikebukuro. Chodził sobie po ulicy, nucił coś pod nosem. I… chyba płakał. Nie zauważył mnie"  
\- Rozumiem.  
„Dlaczego on płakał?"  
Shinra wzruszyl ramionami. Nie zdziwiła go wieść, że Izaya jest w mieście, ostatecznie widzieli się kilka dni temu kiedy Orihara przyszedł opatrzeć rany zdobyte zapewne w jakiejś ulicznej bójce. Idea płaczącego informatora była jednak dla lekarza równie abstrakcyjna i niewyobrażalna co dla Celty.  
„?!" głosiła kolejna wiadomość na ekranie.  
\- Martwi cię to, prawda? – zagadnął.  
„Tak. Ale nie martwię się o niego. Martwi mnie to co może kombnować"  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – bezradnie rozłożył ręce. Pojęcia rzeczywiście nie miał. Ale gdzieś tam na dole, w laboratorium wciąż był materiał potrzebny do podstawowych badań. Przeprowadzenie kilku testów medycznych nie tylko gwarantowało przyjemnie spędzony czas, ale tez wydawało się dużo łatwiejsze i bezpieczniejsze niż wypytywanie Izayi o jego problemy osobiste. – Ale jeśli tak cię to dręczy, zrobię co w mojej mocy żeby się dowiedzieć.

21 kwietnia

„Muszę wyjść" obwieściła, zakładając swój żółty kask motocyklowy. „Izaya dzwonił, mam zlecenie"  
\- Baw się dobrze – skinął głową Shinra. Częśc ich zwyczajowego, niczym nie zakłóconego rytuału. – Nie daj się sfotografować.  
Celty ruszyła do wyjścia, zatrzymała się jednak w połowie drogi i przekrzywiła hełm. Przez chwilę pisała coś na swoim telefonie, wreszcie przesunęła ekran pod nos towarzysza.  
„Od kiedy wrócił jest bardzo dziwny, wiesz?"  
\- Ach tak? - Shinra zakrztusił się swoją kawą. Nagle przypomniała mu się koperta która od jakiegoś czasu spoczywała na dole, w laboratorium. Zdało mu się, że ktoś właśnie wypełnił mu żołądek kostkami lodu.  
\- Au – syknął, gdy Celty lekko szturchnęła go w ramię.  
„Ty coś wiesz, prawda?" głosiło następne pytanie. Lekarz westchnął i pokręcił głową.  
\- Izaya jest chory.  
„Tego nigdy nie kwestionowałam"  
\- Nie, Celty – odchrząknął i nerwowo poprawił okulary. – Nie mam na myśli jego specyficznego podejścia do świata. On.. naprawdę jest chory.  
„To coś poważnego?"  
-Powiedziałbym nawet że śmiertelnie.  
Palce Celty przez chwilę przesuwały się nerwowo po ekranie tworząc kolejną wiadomość. Na chwilę znieruchomiały, po czym zaczęły poruszać się szybciej. Ostatecznie kurierka poddała się i schowała telefon do kieszeni kombinezonu. Shinra w milczeniu patrzył jak wychodzi z mieszkania i wskakuje na swój motocykl. Nie zamierzał jej zatrzymywać.

„Skąd o tym wiesz?!" spytał zaraz po powrocie.  
Shinra z westchnieniem odsunął się od mikroskopu i zerknął na monitor komputera, na którym widniała nowa wiadomość. Celty nie miała w zwyczaju tak bezpośrednio i natychmiastowo nawiązywać do poruszanych przed wyjściem z domu tematów, zwykle była bardziej subtelna. Zwykle nie zaczynała rozmowy gdy on był pochłonięty pracą.  
„Zrobiłem… pewne badania" odpisał szybko.  
„I co?"  
Dobrze wiedział, o co dullahan chciała tak naprawdę zapytać. Czyj to był pomysł. Czy Izaya o tym wie. Czy się zgodził. Czy to aby nie kolejna z jego gierek. Gdyby tylko znał odpowiedzi na te pytania byłoby dużo łatwiej.  
„ Ja… to był mój pomysł, nie uzgadniałem tego z nim ani nic" napisał szybko. Na swój sposób był wdzięczny Celty, że nie zeszła do niego na dół i wybrała rozmowę przez komunikator. Chyba wolał być teraz sam. „Oczywiście nie wykluczam tego, że mógł… podmienić wyniki albo coś.."  
„Uważasz, że to żart?" spytała po dłuższej chwili.  
„Nie mam pojęcia. Nie wydaje mi się. Nie żartuje się z takich rzeczy, chociaż z drugiej strony… to jest Izaya. Byłby do tego zdolny. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć"  
„Zakładając, że to nie jest głupi dowcip... jak bardzo źle to wygląda?"  
„Paskudnie. Nie mam pojęcia na ile on sobie z tego zdaje sprawę, nie wiem nawet czy był u specjalisty, czy próbował się leczyć, czy… Powinienem z nim o tym porozmawiać, ale wątpię żeby miał na to ochotę. Co o tym myślisz?"  
Celty milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad następnym pytaniem. Ikonka oznaczająca pisanie wiadomości pojawiała się i znikała.  
„Shizuo nic nie wie, prawda?"  
Zaskoczyła go tym pytaniem. Sądził, że będzie drążyła prawdziwość tej informacji, że pomoże mu poszukać jakichś dowodów za albo przeciw. Przekona go, że się pomylił, że dał się wciągnąć w jedną z tych pokrętnych psychologicznych gierek.  
„Ja mu nic nie mówiłem"  
„Dobrze, żeby wiedział."  
Shinra odsunął fotel od biurka i zmarszczył brwi. Shizuo i Izaya byli znani ze swojej wzajemnej niechęci. Wykrzykiwane pod adresem informatora groźby śmierci były słyszalne w całym Ikebukuro mniej więcej kilka razy dziennie. Trudno podejrzewać, ze Shizuo zmartwił się wiadomością, że jego najskrytsze marzenia mogą się niedługo ziścić.  
„Czemu tak sądzisz?  
„Po prostu." Padła krótka, stanowcza odpowiedź. "Uważam, ze powinien wiedzieć. Zaufaj mi".  
"…Ale… To jeszcze nic potwierdzonego, nawet nie mamy pewności, czy to jego wyniki. Wolałbym to na razie zachować w tajemnicy"  
„Zaufaj mi" nalegała Celty.  
"No.. sam nie wiem" Shinra westchnął z rezygnacją."A masz pomysł, jak mu o tym powiedzieć?"  
„Zajmę się tym".


	2. Chapter 2

21 kwietnia

Mimo nieco deszczowego wieczoru, szalona pogoń ulicami Ikebukuro trwała w najlepsze.  
\- IZAYA! – krzyczał Shizuo Hewajima wymachując ogromnym, czerwonym znakiem „stop". – Zabiję cię! Wracaj tutaj natychmiast, gnoju!  
Rzeczony Izaya biegł chodnikiem, zręcznie wymijając przechodniów i lampy uliczne. W ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed lecącym w jego kierunku znakiem i skręcił w jedną z bocznych ulic, na moment znikając prześladowcy z oczu. Shizuo rozejrzał się czujnie i wciągnął w nozdrza świeże, wiosenne powietrze, niczym myśliwy tropiący swoją ofiarę. Wyrwał kolejny znak drogowy, dziarsko zarzucił go sobie na ramię, po czym podjął pogoń. Gdy wreszcie znalazł właściwą uliczkę, jego oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok.  
Izaya klęczał na środku jezdni, dotykając dłońmi mokrego asfaltu. Dyszał ciężko i nawet nie próbował się podnieść, chociaż z naprzeciwka nadjeżdżała pokaźnych rozmiarów ciężarówka. Shizuo zareagował instynktownie. Z głośnym okrzykiem „uważaj, idioto!"upuścił swój znak, rzucił się w stronę klęczącego i zasłonił go ramieniem. Drugą rękę ostrzegawczo wyciągnął przed siebie, odpychając ciężarówkę niemal w ostatniej chwili. Silnik samochodu pracował jeszcze przez moment, po czym zgasł. Na masce widniało dość duże wgniecenie, a masywny zderzak pozostał w ręku Shizuo. Kierowca, wykorzystując ogólną konsternację otworzył drzwiczki i pomknął w ciemność uliczki. Przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z mężczyzn nie poruszał się. Shizuo na moment nawet zapomniał o oddychaniu. Wreszcie podniósł się i złapał towarzysza za kaptur, przywracając mu w ten sposób pozycję pionową.  
\- Jesteś cały? – spytał, starając się brzmieć obojętnie. Zdumiało go, jak bardzo ochrypły jest jego głos.  
To nie było tak, że Izaya nigdy się nie przewracał i nigdy nie obrywał. Zdarzało mu się, jak każdej innej ludzkiej istocie. Po prostu nigdy nie działo się to od tak bez powodu – zazwyczaj zmuszała go do tego dopiero latająca lodówka lub maszyna z napojami. I zawsze dochodził do siebie szybciej, niż Shizuo zdążyłby chociaż wyciągnąć rękę w jego stronę. Teraz otarł twarz rękawem kurtki i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- No no – powiedział przeciągle. – Shizunia się o mnie martwi. To takie urocze. Zawsze wiedziałem, że pod tą maską brutala kryje się szlachetny rycerz w srebrnej zbroi. Będziesz moim rycerzem, Shizuniu?  
Ochroniarz odepchnął go od siebie.  
\- Izaya… - warknął i obrzucił towarzysza nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Dopiero teraz miał okazję uważniej przyjrzeć się twarzy wroga częściowo zasłoniętej przez mokre kosmyki włosów. Orihara uśmiechał się złośliwie, ale jego twarz była nienaturalnie blada, a pod nosem dało się zauważyć niezbyt dokładnie starte ślady krwi. – Ej, co ci jest?  
\- Eh, Shizuniu, Shizuniu – brunet roześmiał się i z rozczuleniem pokręcił głową. – To ja się powinienem pytać co ci dolega. Najpierw ratujesz mi życie, teraz się e pytasz o samopoczucie… niedługo zaczniesz mi regularnie mówić 'dzień dobry'. – wyjął z kieszeni kurtki niewielkie, plastikowe opakowanie wypełnione tabletkami. – Ale serio, ciekawi mnie, co się teraz musi dziać w twojej głowie. Istna burza… - westchnął, otwierając opakowanie i połykając kilka pigułek. – O tak. Pycha – stwierdził, widząc pełny zdumienia wzrok towarzysza. – Chcesz trochę?  
\- Nie. nadużywaj. mojej .cierpliwości. – wycedził przez zęby Shizuo. W jakiś sposób ta krew na twarzy nim wstrząsnęła. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że widok rannego, krwawiącego przeciwnika sprawi mu satysfakcję i nareszcie przyniesie spokój, teraz jednak czuł, że ogarnia go przerażenie. I wściekłość.  
\- Ach tak – Izaya rozłożył ręce i tanecznym krokiem obrócił się wokół własnej osi. – Pewnie chciałbyś się teraz spytać, co to jest i dlaczego to jem, ale nie jesteś w stanie się na to zdobyć, bo gdybyś się spytał, oznaczałoby to, że cię cokolwiek obchodzę. A mimo tego, że właśnie mnie ocaliłeś przed pędzącym samochodem, uparcie próbujesz sobie wmówić, że tak nie jest. Bo przecież mnie nienawidzisz, prawda? – przyjacielsko poklepał go po ramieniu. – Utopiłbyś mnie w łyżce wody gdybyś tylko miał okazję, hmm? Wepchnąłbyś mnie pod samochód, gdy nikt nie widzi, czy tak?  
\- Izaya, dobrze ci radzę, nie prowokuj mnie.  
\- Bo co? – zadrwił tamten. – Zabijesz mnie?  
Zderzak, który Shizuo wciąż trzymał w dłoni wygiął się niebezpiecznie.  
\- No co? Nie zaatakujesz mnie? Nie chcesz spełnić swojego marzenia i pozbyć się mnie raz na zawsze? Taka szansa może się już nie powtórzyć, Shizuniu.  
Ochroniarz zazgrzytał zębami i nerwowo odgarnął z czoła mokre kosmyki. Mógłby to zrobić. Naprawdę, mógłby, czekał na taką sposobność od chwili ich pierwszego spotkania. Pewnie rzeczywiście rzuciłby się do ataku – albo dalszej pogoni - gdyby tylko wiedział ze Izaya będzie próbował się bronić. Gdyby wyciągnął jeden z tych swoich nożyków i gdyby nie wyglądał jak ktoś krańcowo wycieńczony.  
\- No cóż – Orihara ziewnął i przeciągnął się. – Czas do namysłu minął. Dobranoc, Shizuniu. Choć pewnie i tak nie dasz rady zmrużyć oka… Masz chyba wiele rzeczy do przemyślenia.  
\- Ty… – warknął gardłowo Shizuo. – A, idź do diabła.  
\- Już niedługo, Shizuniu – rzucił na odchodnym jego arcywróg. – Już całkiem niedługo.  
Gdzieś w oddali rozległ się znajomy ryk czarnego motocykla.

Celty ze zniecierpliwieniem szarpnęła go za rękaw koszuli.  
\- A, witaj – mruknął i zaciągnął się papierosem. Kurierka najwyraźniej stała tu już od dość dawna. Dziwne, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy podjechała. – Co tam?  
„Jesteś dziś bardzo zamyślony"  
\- Kiepski dzień.  
„Przynajmniej przestało padać"  
\- Fakt – mruknął obojętnie i znów zapatrzył się w ciemne, nocne niebo.  
„Szukam Izayi" poinformowała go dullahan „Widziałeś go dziś może?"  
Papieros trzymany w dłoni Shizuo złamał się i upadł na ziemię, po czym niemal natychmiast został zgnieciony butem.  
„Widziałeś go, prawda?" napisała szybko Celty i podsunęła rozmówcy telefon pod nos. Shizuo nie odpowiedział w pierwszym momencie, zajęty wyciąganiem z paczki kolejnego papierosa.  
\- Czemu go szukasz?  
„Nie ja" odparła. „Shinra chciał z nim pogadać, to dość pilne"  
\- Shinra, powiadasz? – mruknął z roztargnieniem ochroniarz. – No cóż, na pewno mu to nie zaszkodzi…  
„Co masz na myśli?"  
\- Kiedy go ostatnio widziałem wyglądał jak łachmyta, jadł tabletki garściami i nie był nawet w stanie uskoczyć przed jadącym w jego stronę samochodem.  
„?!" stwierdziła w pierwszym momencie Celty, po czym szybko skasowała wiadomość i napisała. „…Ale żyje, prawda?"  
\- Żyje, żyje – Shizuo niechcący zgniótł kolejnego papierosa i westchnął z rezygnacją. – Przynajmniej żył kiedy się rozstawaliśmy. Może to jednak mój szczęsliwy dzień i szlag go trafił przy następnej przecznicy.  
„Kiedy to było?"  
\- A z godzinę temu – odburknął niechętnie. – Słuchaj, Celty – Wcześniejsze spotkanie z Oriharą wzbudziło w nim nader mieszane uczucia. Na przykład teraz z jakiegoś powodu nagle zaczęło mu bardzo zależeć na tym, by upewnić się że Izayi jednak nie trafił szlag. – Jeśli chcesz, pomogę ci go szukać. Ale tylko tym razem.  
„W takim razie wsiadaj"

„Więc… masz jakis pomysł?" zagadneła, gdy zatrzymali się na chwilę w pobliżu szkoły.  
\- Hmm… może Simon coś wie. Pytałaś go?  
„Jeszcze nie. "  
-...Pytałaś kogokolwiek innego?  
Celty nawet nie pofatygowała się, by odpisać, po prostu wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Wiesz, to interesujące, że rozpoczęłaś poszukiwania Izayi właśnie ode mnie– mruknąl z przekąsem Shizuo i oparł się plecami o ścianę budynku. – Chyba jestem ostatnią osobą, która chciałaby go odnaleźć.  
„Ganiacie się po mieście przynajniej dwa razy dziennie, uznałam, ze to dość oczywiste."  
Teraz to ochroniarz milczał, nie potrafiąc wymyślić żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi. Bo co niby mógłby rzec? Że tak właściwie od jakiegoś czasu wcale się ze sobą nie ganiali tak często i dzisiejsze dość burzliwe spotkanie było pierwszym od dłuższego czasu? Że gdy patrzył na niego w chwili słabości, jakoś nie miał ochoty go ścigać ani próbować zabić? Ze to, co niedawno wydawało się oczywiste, dziś wcale takie nie jest?  
„..ale muszę przyznać, że zaskoczyłeś mnie. Nie sądziłam, że będziesz chciał mi pomóc."  
\- Powiedzmy, że mam w tym swój interes – odparł enigmatycznie.  
„Coś się dzisiaj stało, prawda?" domyśliła się Celty. „Coś, co sprawiło, że postanowiłeś się do mnie przyłączyć"  
\- Nic specjalnego – westchnął z rezygnacją. - Po prostu uratowałem mu życie.  
Był naprawdę wdzięczny Celty za brak reakcji. Nie obdarzyła go kolejną wiadomością z serii „?!", nawet nie sięgnęła po telefon. Po prostu zaplotła rece na piersiach i oparła się plecami o swój motocykl. To jedna z korzyści przyjaźnienia się z kimś, kto nie ma głowy. Zadnych zdumionych spojrzeń i unoszenia brwi, żadnych ukradkowych uśmieszków. Taktowne, nie narzucające się milczenie.  
\- Jak tak o tym myślę – mruknął, poprawiając okulary. – Może skoro tak ci zależy żeby go znaleźć, warto by przepytać jego siostry? Co prawda nie mieszkają razem z nim, ale powinny coś wiedzieć.  
„Nie znam ich zbyt dobrze"  
\- Ja znam. Chodź, poszukamy ich.  
Bliźniaczki Orihara zapadły się jednak pod ziemię, podobnie jak ich starszy brat. Co na dłuższą metę mogło oznaczać że –mimo dość chłodnych stosunków między rodzeństwem – są aktualnie w tym samym miejscu co on. Ostatecznie postanowili, że na razie odpuszczą sobie szukanie ich i wezmą na spytki Simona oraz Kadotę wraz z jego drużyną.  
\- Tak, tak widziałem go – stwierdził ze swoim zwykłym, przyjaznym uśmiechem Simon. – Rzeczywiście, cosik blado wygląda ostatnio. Powinien jeść więcej sushi. Dobre Sushi. Wy też powinniście spróbować, z tymi kuponami jest za darmo. Co wy na to? Świeże, dobre sushi.  
\- Może później – mruknął ze zniecierpliwieniem Shizuo. – Chodźmy, Shinra pewnie się niecierpliwi.  
„A ty?"  
\- Hm? – ochroniarz pytająco uniósł brwi.  
„Bardzo zaangażowałeś się w te poszukiwania"  
Wzruszył ramionami i znów zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. Wcześniejsza wiosenna ulewa sprawiła, że noc była dość chłodna, przesiąknięta aromatem deszczu i mokrego asfaltu.  
\- Powiedz mi… – zawahał się. – Wiesz, po co Shinra go szuka?  
„Chce z nim omówić wyniki badań"  
\- Swoich?  
Celty przesunęła dłonią po przedniej części kasku w geście rezygnacji.  
\- A, że jego – podchwycił Shizuo. – Zaraz… Shinra robił mu jakieś badania? Czemu?  
Palce dullahan zatańczyły na dotykowym ekranie telefonu.  
„Podobno był u nas niedawno, żeby sobie opatrzyć rany po jakiejś bójce. Shinra wykorzystał próbki krwi i co tam jeszcze znalazł żeby po cichu zrobić podstawowe badania. Wyszło mu coś bardzo niepokojącego, więc chciał z nim o tym pogadać i wypytać co i jak"  
\- Ach. Więc jednak. – Shizuo w zadumie pokiwał głową, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak wyglądał dziś jego największy wróg. Nie zastanawiać się nad tym, czemu własciwie klęczał na ulicy i skąd wzięła się krew. Robiło się coraz zimniej. Zapach deszczu mieszał się z płynącym z parku zapachem kwiatów wiśni.  
\- Niedługo zaczynam pracę – oświadczył, spoglądając na zegarek. – Więc nie mam czasu dalej ci pomagać. Powodzenia w poszukiwaniach.  
„Dzięki."  
-Celty – motocyklistka odwróciła się w jego kierunku. – Kiedy Shinra się czegoś dowie, daj mi znać.


	3. Chapter 3

22 kwietnia

Z krótkiej, pospiesznej rozmowy odbytej następnego dnia wynikało, że jak do tej pory Celty nie zdołała się niczego dowiedzieć. Zdobywanie informacji na temat informatora, który wyraźnie sobie tego nie życzył okazało się trudnym zadaniem. Po południu siostry Orihara pojawiły się przed biurem firmy, w której pracował Shizuo. Jak zwykle ubrane w bluzy z kapturami, jak zwykle przepełnione stoickim spokojem i zadowoleniem z siebie. Pod tym względem naprawdę bardzo przypominały starszego brata.  
\- Cześć, Shizuniu! – zawołały chórkiem na widok znajomej twarzy. Ochroniarz z roztargnieniem skinął im głową na powitanie.  
\- Podobno nas szukałeś – powiedziała Kururi. Albo Mairu. W każdym razie ta z dłuższymi włosami. Shizuo nigdy nie był pewien, jak która z bliźniaczek ma na imię, ale chyba nie robiło im to większej różnicy.  
\- Nie was, tylko waszego brata – odparł obojętnie. – I właściwie nie ja, tylko jeździec bez głowy.  
\- O – stwierdziła ta z kocimi uszami przy kapturze.  
\- To łatwo go nie znajdzie – stwierdziła z przekonaniem długowłosa. – Wyjechał z miasta.  
Shizuo z trudem ukrył zaskoczenie. Nie to, żeby specjalnie ubolewał nad tym faktem, ale… Wyjechał? Przecież dopiero co powrócił.  
\- Na długo? – spytał, starając się brzmieć obojętnie.  
Siostry wzruszyły ramionami.  
\- Wygląda na to, że na długo – powiedziała dziewczyna ubrana w „kocią" bluzę. – Spotkał się z nami przed wyjazdem, zostawił nam trochę pieniędzy.  
\- Powiedział tylko tyle, że wyjeżdża w interesach i mamy go nie szukać. I tak nie miałyśmy takiego zamiaru. W każdym razie nie narzekamy, kasa się przydała.  
\- Kiedy to było? – spytał zdawkowo ochroniarz. Nawet nie zauważył, że trzymany w ręku papieros złamał się i trzymał się tylko na cienkim pasku papieru.  
\- Chyba z miesiąc temu – padła niezbyt pewna odpowiedź. Mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą i wyrzucił połamanego papierosa na ziemię. Bliźniaczki najwyraźniej mówiły o tamtym poprzednim okresie nieobecności. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedziały, że Izaya już wrócił i jest w pobliżu. Cóż, kontakty między rodzeństwem Orihara zawsze były specyficzne i nikt w Ikebukuro nawet nie próbował ich zrozumieć.  
\- To ciekawe. Widziałem go wczoraj, ale gdzieś polazł i za nic nie dało się go znaleźć. Myślałem, że jest z wami.  
Bliźniaczki Orihara popatrzyły na niego z wyraźnym znudzeniem.  
\- Ach tak – powiedziała obojętnie ta w kociej bluzie.  
\- Typowe – stwierdziła jej siostra. – Jeśli jest w mieście, to się do nas nie odezwał. Jeśli nie siedzi w swoim biurze to nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie może być. Chodź, Kyo. Chłopaki na nas czekają.  
\- Tak jest, Mai. Idziemy.  
\- Momencik – zawołał za nimi ochroniarz. – Jak go spotkacie, przekażcie mu, że chyba szuka go pół Ikebukuro z bezgłowym jeźdźcem na czele.  
Kururi Orihara odwróciła się przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się w sposób, który bardzo przypominał Izayę.  
\- Na pewno się ucieszy.

23 kwietnia  
(Setton dołączył do rozmowy)  
Setton: Kanra, Tanaka, potrzebuję waszej rady.  
Taro Tanaka: Hm? Zależy o co chodzi.  
Setton: To raczej osobista sprawa, ale potrzebuję usłyszeć czyjąś opinię. Może wy będziecie mogli mi pomóc?  
Kanra: …  
Taro Tanaka: Zawsze możemy spróbować.  
Setton: No dobra… hmm. Wyobraźcie sobie, że jesteście chorzy.  
Taro Tanaka: Ale jakoś poważnie, czy…?  
Setton: Powiedzmy, że poważnie.  
Kanra: Jeśli coś ci dolega, znam w okolicach niezłego lekarza.  
Setton: Dzięki. W każdym razie... jesteście chorzy, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chcecie się nikomu do tego przyznawać, wolicie radzić sobie z tym sami. Bliscy wam ludzie dostrzegli jednak, że coś jest nie tak, zaczęli drążyć temat i węszyć, oczywiście wszystko w dobrej wierze, bo się martwią. Jeden z waszych znajomych dowiedział się o waszej chorobie i rozpowiedział pozostałym. Obrazilibyście się, czy raczej doszlibyście do wniosku, że czas skończyć z tajemnicami i powiedzieć im prawdę?  
(Kanra opuściła pokój)  
Setton:…  
Taro Tanaka: Nie chcę wysnuwać zbyt pochopnych wniosków, ale Kanra chyba by się obraziła.

24 kwietnia

Wieczór był wyjątkowo ciepły i przyjemny. Miła odmiana po ostatnich wiosennych ulewach. Shizuo niespiesznie przemierzał ulice Ikebukuro, rozkoszując się zapachem kwitnących drzew i spokojem. Droga, którą szedł była jego stałą trasą z biura Toma do domu i prowadziła obok pewnego wysokiego, porzuconego już dawno budynku z tabliczką ostrzegającą o niebezpieczeństwie i potłuczonymi, ziejącymi pustką oknami.  
\- Psst - Shizuo zatrzymal się i odwrócił głowę. – Shizuniu.  
\- Ty…! – warknął, słysząc znajomy głos. Tylko jedna osoba wypowiadała jego imię w taki sposób, z mieszaniną pogardliwej ironii i czegoś na kształt pieszczoty. Dłoń odruchowo zacisnęła się na najbliższym znaku drogowym i wyrwała go z chodnika. – Chodź tutaj, Izaya. No chodź, nie chowaj się. Jestem gotowy.  
Światła przejeżdżającego ulicą samochodu rozjaśniły mrok uliczki i nagle ochroniarz ujrzał swojego wroga w całej okazałości. Izaya siedział na okiennym parapecie na wysokości pierwszego piętra i opierał się plecami o szybę. Oczy były puste i nieobecne a na nienaturalnie bladej twarzy malował się błogi uśmiech. Całość sprawiała wrażenie tak upiorne, że Shizuo opuścił rękę, w której dzierżył znak i po prostu stał spoglądając w górę z bezgranicznym zdumieniem. Informator przez chwilę przyglądał mu się zaciekawiony. Nagle parsknął smiechem i prawie zgiał się w pół.  
\- Ahahahaha… idiotycznie wyglądasz – wykrztusił, ocierając łzy z oczu. – Nawet… nie wiesz… jak bardzo idiotycznie…  
-Po cholerę tu wlazłeś?  
Orihara nieco chwiejnie wstal na nogi, po czym pochylił się w parodii głębokiego, pełnego oddania ukłonu.  
\- Podobno mnie szukałeś, więc oto się zjawiam. Nie miałem pojęcia, że aż tak bardzo za mną tęsknisz.  
\- Jesteś pijany? – spytał z konsternacją Shizuo. Dłoń wciąż z całej siły zaciskała się na znaku. Broń mogła się jeszcze przydać.  
\- Nie – odparł Orihara. Z tym szerokim uśmiechem i dziwnymi, odbijającymi światła miasta oczami wyglądał nieco jak kot z Cheshire. – Za to możesz mi wierzyć, że jestem aż po uszy napakowany całym moim prywatnym zapasem leków.  
\- Widać. Czemu?  
\- A czemu nie? – roześmiał się Izaya. – Były pod ręką a ja miałem ochotę. Tylko, że teraz nie zostało mi już nic więcej i będę musiał się uśmiechnąć do naszego poczciwego doktorka – dodał, rozkładając bezradnie ręce.  
\- Lepiej tak zrób – poradził Shizuo, przyglądając mu się nieufnie. Miał do czynienia z młodym, prawdopodobnie naćpanym socjopatą chodzącym sobie po wąskim parapecie, a wszystko to w pięknej oprawie ciepłego, wiosennego wieczora. Cudownie. – To Celty cię szukała, nie ja. W imieniu Shinry. Podobno ma do ciebie jakaś sprawę.  
-Doktorek ma do mnie sprawę ? – informator klasnął w dłonie i okręcił się wokół własnej osi, prawie tracąc przy tym równowagę. – Świetnie, będzie więcej tabletek.  
\- Może wyświadczysz mi tą przysługę i spadniesz stamtąd, skręcajac sobie kark? – zapytał blondyn z nadzieją w głosie.  
\- Nie. Nie sądzę. Na razie nie. Podoba mi się tutaj. Zabawnie wyglądasz z tej perspektywy.  
\- Wielka szkoda.  
Przez chwilę milczeli,. Shizuo stał. opierając się plecami o ścianę budnku, przeklinając cicho pod nosem i zastanawiając się, czemu jeszcze nie odszedł w swoją stronę. Wyciągnął papierosy, ale zapalniczka jak na złość przestała działać. Zgniótł paczkę w dłoni i schował ją z powrotem do kieszeni.  
\- Poza tym nawet jeśli teraz spadnę, ty mnie złapiesz – powiedział z pełnym przekonaniem Izaya.  
\- Ach tak?  
\- Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, Shizuniu – Informator przeciągnął się i stanął na palcach, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do krawędzi parapetu. - Gdybyś naprawdę chciał, żebym spadł i skręcił sobie kark, od razu byś sobie poszedł zamiast warować tu jak pies, który czeka aż kot zdecyduje się zejsc z drzewa. Obchodzi cię mój los i tego się nie wyprzesz.  
Ochroniarz zazgrzytał zębami.  
\- Może po prostu mam ogromną ochotę popatrzeć jak robisz sobie krzywdę? – zasugerował.  
\- Albo chcesz się upewnić że nie zginę z żadnej innej ręki jak tylko z twojej i że żaden niefotunny przypadek nie pozbawi cię okazji zamordowania mnie. No co, zgadłem? – Orihara przechylił się do przodu, by uważniej przyjrzeć się twarzy rozmówcy. – A widzisz, rozgryzłem cię, Shizuniu. Uwielbiam tą twoją uroczą prostoduszność.  
\- Teraz to już naprawdę cię zamorduję – stwierdził z przekonaniem Shizuo i zaczął rozglądać się za nowym znakiem drogowym. –Dosyć tych wygłupów, zlaź stamtąd, gnoju! Już!  
\- Wedle życzenia – Izaya zeskoczył z parapetu i wylądował na chodniku miękko i zwinnie niczym kot. Przez kilka chwil stał wyprostowany, z szeroko rozłożonymi rękami i triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy, po czym nagle zatoczył się w bok i dla równowagi oparł o ścianę budynku dysząc cięzko.  
Ochroniarz z mieszaniną ponurej satysfakcji, przerażenia i współczucia obserwował jak jego arcywróg najpierw opada na kolana, a następnie podpiera się ręką o chodnik, żeby zupełnie się nie przewrócić. Bezskutecznie.  
\- Hej, ty – po chwili wachania podszedł i lekko trącił go w bok czubkiem buta. – Żyjesz?  
Izaya wymamrotał coś, co zabrzmiało jak 'Shizunia" i przewrócił się na plecy. Towarzysz spoglądał na niego, niepewny co teraz zrobić. Informator wyglądał blado, mizernie i bezbronnie. Zbyt bezbronnie, by można było go ot tak zostawić na ulicy i odejść. Miał przecież też innych wrogów poza Shizuo. Wielu wrogów, którzy na pewno z przyjemnością i bez specjalnych względów wykorzystaliby jego kiepską kondycję . Do tego nie można było dopuścić. Jeśli ktos miał zamordować Izayę to tylko Shizuo Hewajima. I dlatego z bólem serca najpierw musiał o niego zadbać i doprowadzić go do stanu, w którym morderstwo nie będzie równie łatwe co zabicie nowo narodzonego kociaka. Tej wersji ochroniarz postanowił się trzymać.  
\- Koniec zabawy – stwierdził, przyklękając obok towarzysza i delikatnie uderzając go w policzek dla otrzeźwienia. – Wstawaj, idziemy.  
\- Gdzie? – spytał sennie Izaya, nie otwierając oczu.  
\- W bezpieczne miejsce. Do Shinry. Jesteś w stanie iść?  
\- Tak – padła cicha, obojętna odpowiedź. – Ale mi się nie chce.  
Shizuo bez słowa podniósł go i zarzucił sobie na ramię. Z rezygnacją spostrzegł, że ratowanie Izayi powoli staje się nową swiecka tradycją stopniowo wypierającą rzucanie w niego lodówkami.


	4. Chapter 4

24 kwietnia

\- Pójdę już – Shizuo wstał i wyjął z kieszeni swoje ciemne okulary. Celty pochyliła się nad swoim telefonem.  
"Poczekaj" zasugerowała. „Jeśli chcesz, zrobię ci jeszcze jedną herbatę"  
\- Nic tu po mnie. Pomogłem wam w miarę możliwości, ale teraz sami się z nim użerajcie.  
„Nie chcesz się dowiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?"  
Wzruszył ramionami i niepewnie spojrzał na drzwi, za którymi dobrą godzinę temu dyżurny lekarz podziemia zniknął wraz ze swoim pacjentem.  
\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że Shinra będzie w stanie coś z niego wyciągnąć? – spytal nieufnie. – Nie wyglądał na specjalnie kontaktowego.  
Celty znów sięgnęła po telefon.  
„Poradzi sobie" głosiła napisana przez nią wiadomość. Shizuo był pewien, że gdyby dullahan miała twarz, teraz uśmiechałaby się lekko, jak każda kobieta dumna ze swojego partnera. „Dogadywał się z trudniejszymi pacjentami"  
\- No nie wiem – mruknął niepewnie. Podróż ulicami miasta wraz z półprzytomnym, otumanionym lekami informatorem była bardzo pouczającym doświadczeniem. Jednej rzeczy Shizuo był pewien: Jeśli nigdy nie widzieliście Izayi Orihary rzygającego tęczą, ominęło was w życiu coś bardzo doniosłego.  
„Zrobię ci tą herbatę" zadecydowała autorytatywnie dullahan, po czym wstała i skierowała się do kuchni. Shizuo tym razem nie zaprotestował. Co to w sumie za różnica. Trudno to ocenić gdy ktoś nie ma głowy, ale Celty wydawała się tego wieczora bardzo poddenerwowana. Bez sensu, żeby siedziała tak sama i czekała aż Shinra skończy doprowadzać Izayę do porządku. Skoro już tu przyszedł, mógł przecież zostać z nią jeszcze trochę.  
Siedział samotnie w saloniku słuchając miarowego tykania zegara i czekając, az Celty wróci z kuchni. Bezwiednie bawił się pozostawioną na stole łyżeczką, próbując wygiąć ją w idealną ósemkę. W pewnym momencie coś przyszło mu do głowy.  
\- Shinra wspominał mi kiedyś, że według legend Dullahan przejeżdżali obok domów ludzi, którzy byli bliscy śmierci… -powiedział, gdy gospodyni stanęła w progu z tacą. Ostrożnie odstawiła herbatę na stolik, po czym . Zatrzymała się na chwilę i wyjęła telefon.  
„Tak"  
\- Potraficie coś takiego wyczuć? To, że komuś zostało niewiele życia?  
„Nie wiem." palce Celty poruszały się nerwowo, ramiona zadrżały. "Nie pamiętam. To musiało być w mojej głowie"  
\- A… czujesz coś dziwnego? Kiedy jesteś w poblizu niego?  
„Nie wiem, co powinnam czuć, więc trudno mi powiedzieć czy to co czuję jest dziwne" odparła, najwyraźniej rozdrażniona tym pytaniem.  
Shizuo ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową i upił łyk herbaty. Wciąż zaciskał powyginaną łyżeczkę w dłoni.  
„Uwierz, sama chciałabym mieć pewność, że sobie z nas nie kpi. Nie ufam mu."  
\- Jeśli udaje chorego, to robi to bardzo wiarygodnie – przyznał w zadumie ochroniarz. W głębi duszy chciał, żeby to wszystko okazało się kolejnym wrednym żartem. Za coś takiego mógłby dalej spokojnie nienawidzić informatora i beztrosko rzucać w niego lodówkami. Wszystko byłoby na swoim miejscu. – Strasznie długo to wszystko trwa.  
Przygotowana w pospiechu herbata była słaba i niezbyt smaczna.  
„Denerwujesz się?"  
\- Nie – wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu obawiam się, że naprawdę nie mam już czasu. Zaczynam pracę rano, chciałem się choć chwilę przespać.  
Nawet, jeśli Celty miała jakieś zastrzeżenia co do jego wymówki, niczego nie dała po sobie poznać.  
„ Rozumiem" napisała szybko. „Odwieźć cię?"  
\- Nie trzeba – odstawił filiżankę na bok. – Przejdę się, dobrze mi to zrobi.  
„Jak uważasz".  
\- Dzięki za herbatę – powiedział na odchodnym. Miał ochotę poprosić, by dała mu znać jak Izaya się czuje, ale uświadomił sobie, że nie ma sensu. Dobrze wiedział, ze i tak to zrobi. - I dobranoc.  
Celty od niechcenia pomachała mu dłonią na pożegnanie, po czym sięgnęła po swojego laptopa.

25 kwietnia, po północy

Z ponurego zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk internetowego komunikatora zawiadamiający o nowej wiadomości.  
„Shinra."  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien jakoś zareagować. Celty prawdopodobnie wciąż siedziała w salonie z Shizuo, czekając na jakieś wiadomości. Izaya spał na prowizorycznym posłaniu w laboratorium. Pospiesznie nadmuchany materac i kilka koców tymczasowo rozwiązało problem.  
„Shinra. Jesteś tam?"  
„Jestem. Sytuacja pod kontrolą" napisał mniej więcej zgodnie z prawdą.  
„Shizuo już poszedł" powiadomiła go Celty. „Co z naszym drugim gościem?"  
„ Śpi"  
„Wszystko z nim w porządku?" Nim zdążył wymyślić sensowna odpowiedź, dullahan stworzyła następną wiadomość. „To znaczy.. Shizuo mówił, że najadł się jakichś leków i…"  
„Raczej mu to nie pomogło" odparł wymijająco lekarz. „W każdym razie chyba nie zdażył sobie zrobić zbyt dużej krzywdy, Shizuo przyprowadził go w samą porę. Zostanie tutaj na obserwacji przez kilka dni, jeśli coś mnie niepokoi, odeślę go z powrotem do szpitala."  
„… z powrotem?"  
Shinra siedział przez dłuższą chwilę, wyłamując palce. To, czego zdołał się dowiedzieć o stanie zdrowia Orihary wcale go nie uszczęśliwiło. Niechętnie przysunął sobie klawiaturę i zaczął pisać.  
„Kiedy ostatnio zniknął na tak długo, był w szpitalu. Zrobili mu wszystkie potrzebne badania, przekazali diagnozę i zatrzymali go na oddziale, ale, wyobraź sobie, zwiał im i wrócił do Ikebukuro"  
„Jak to zwiał?"  
„Normalnie" odpisał ze zniecierpliwieniem. „Wymknął się z oddziału i przyjechał tutaj. Nie opowiadał mi dokładnie"  
„… ale dlaczego?"  
„Z tego co zrozumiałem uznał, że jego sytuacja jest beznadziejna i zamiast tkwić w zamknięciu do końca swych dni woli wrócić tutaj i upewnić się, że łatwo o nim nie zapomnimy."  
„A naprawdę jest tak, że nic nie można zrobić?" spytała po długiej chwili wahania dullahan.  
„Coś zawsze można" stwierdził filozoficznie Shinra. „Ale, jak wywnioskowałem, nie zgodził się na zaproponowane leczenie, wolał zwiać i przyjechać tutaj"  
„Czemu?"  
„Nie wiem, Celty. Tym razem naprawdę nie wiem" odpisał, po czym zamknął komunikator i oparł głowę na blacie stołu. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Rozmowa z dawnym przyjacielem ze szkoły naprawdę nim wstrząsnęła, bardziej, niż chciałby się do tego przyznać. To niby tylko jeden z przypadków w jego praktyce, ale.. zaskoczyło go to, że inforrmatorowi tak zależało na tym by wrócić do Ikebukuro. I zaniepokoiło. W każdym innym przypadku stwierdzenie „nie mogę pozwolić, żebyście o mnie zapomnieli" można by traktować jako sentymentalne wyznanie albo zapowiedź wielkich czynów. Takie słowa padające z ust Izayi oznaczały tylko i wyłącznie kłopoty. Dla niego i dla całej dzielnicy.  
Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na kroki na schodach i odgłos otwieranych drzwi. W pewnym momencie Celty po prostu pojawiła się za nim i położyła mu ręce na ramionach. Zaskoczyło go to. Do tej pory stanowczo odmawiała pojawiania się na dole, zwykle była też bardziej oszczędna w gestach. Niejasno uświadomił sobie, że dullahan przyszła, żeby go pocieszyć, więc połozył rękę na jej dłoni i uścisnął lekko.  
\- Dziękuję.


	5. Chapter 5

30 kwietnia

Taro Tanaka: Słyszeliście? Znowu zniknęła jakaś dziewczyna z mojego liceum.  
Kanra: Przykre. Wiesz może coś więcej?  
Taro Tanaka: Podobno poszła się spotkać z jakimś znajomym z Internetu i później ślad po niej zaginął. Aż strach wychodzić na ulice ostatnio. Co się dzieje z tymi ludźmi?  
Setton: To ta pogoda. Jak nie upał to burza, nic dziwnego, że wszyscy wariują…  
Taro Tanaka: Coś w tym może być… Zwykle to się nie zdarza o tej porze roku. Mam nadzieję, że to minie zanim naprawdę dojdzie do jakichś zamieszek…  
Kanra: A może to demon z Ikebukuro?  
Taro Tanaka: Co? Jaki znowu demon?  
Kanra: Podobno chodzi po Ikebukuro w burzowe noce i sieje ziarno niezgody. Nie ma pewności, czy to człowiek, czy tylko potępiona dusza jakiegos nieszczęśnika.  
aro Tanaka: Setton, ona znowu zaczyna, powiedz jej coś T_T  
Setton: Nie martw się, zmyśla. Nie ma żadnego demona z Ikebukuro.  
Kanra: I co, może jeszcze powiesz, ze nie ma jeźdźca bez głowy?  
Taro Tanaka: eee… wiecie. Ja muszę spadać, egzaminy i tak dalej, trzeba się pouczyć.  
(Taro Tanaka opuścił konwersację.)  
Kanra: Ja też znikam. Idę się pzejść, może uda mi się spotkać demona z Ikebukuro. Baw się dobrze, Setton ^^  
Setton:…  
Setton: Hej, poczekaj…  
(Kanra opuściła konwersację)  
Setton: Nieważne…

2 maja, po południu

\- Po to wam przyprowadziłem tego gnoja – wycedził przez zęby Hewajima, gdy lekarz opatrywał go po jednej z ulicznych bójek. – Żebyście się nim zajęli i przypilnowali, a nie puszczali samopas następnego dnia.  
\- Teraz może trochę zaboleć – powiedział cicho Shinra, zabierając się do oczyszczania rany. Ostatnio nie mógł narzekać na brak pacjentów. Morderczy upał i parne, przed-burzowe powietrze sprawiały że mieszkańcy Ikebukuro byli zniecierpliwieni i skłonni do awantur. Izaya bawiący się we wcielenie wymyślonej przez siebie miejskiej legendy i radośnie siejący zamęt w całej dzielnicy też nie poprawiał sytuacji.  
\- Nie wiem, co on zjadł wtedy za tabletki, ale mu po nich totalnie odbiło – mamrotal pod nosem ochroniarz. – Demon z Ikebukuro, też sobie wymyślił… Zawsze wiedziałem, że to gnida, ale teraz to już…. AU! – syknął, odruchowo odpychając lekarza od siebie.  
Shinra dłuższą chwilę poświęcił na zbieranie się z posadzki i poprawianie okularów.  
\- Przepraszam –Shizuo pochylił się i podał towarzyszowi rękę, pomagając mu wstać. Ewidentnie było mu głupio z powodu zbyt gwałtownej reakcji. – Tak jakoś się….  
\- Fascynujące. Twoja nadludzka siła objawia się nawet w takich trywialnych przypadkach jak choćby ból spowodowany oczyszczaniem ran. Musisz być bardzo zestresowany, do tej pory coś takiego raczej się nie zdarzało. A to z kolei może znaczyć, że…  
\- A dziwisz się, że jestem zestresowany? – burknął ochroniarz, przerywając jego tyradę. – Średnio trzy razy dziennie jakiś pajac mnie atakuje i próbuje mnie zabić, prawie straciłem pracę, w całym Ikebukuro aż się gotuje, a tamten kretyn znów gdzieś znikł, jeszcze trochę i zacznę podejrzewać że się naprawdę zmienił w jakieś zombie…  
\- Wczoraj żył. – Shinra, z odcieniem przerażenia pomyślał o bardzo silnych i bardzo nielegalnych lekach, które dzień wcześniej dla niego załatwił.  
Shizuo przez około pięć minut udawał nie-zainteresowanego i obojętnego. Z ponurą determinacją wypisaną na twarzy pozwolił by przyjaciel bez dalszych niespodzianek oczyścił mu skaleczenie, po czym zapytał:  
\- Więc… badałeś go, prawda? Po tym, jak go wam przyprowadziłem?  
\- Tak  
\- I…?  
Lekarz odwrócil się, nagle bardzo zafascynowany swoimi narzędziami chirurgicznymi.  
\- Trzeba będzie szyć – powiedział, spoglądając przez ramię. – Ale tym razem znieczulę cię miejscowo, nie chcę znów wylądować na podłodze.  
Shizuo kiwnął głową na znak przyzwolenia.  
-Co z nim? – spytał, przyglądając się niewysokiemu lekarzowi z coraz większym zaciekawieniem. - Ostatecznie jest na coś chory, czy…?  
\- Tak, jest chory.  
\- Ale… - zmarszczył brwi. - Ale skoro naprawdę jest chory, to czemu go u siebie nie zatrzymałeś? Myślałem, że skoro biega po miescie i wkurza, to wszystko jest w porządku.  
\- Nie jest w porządku – zabrzmiało to jakoś osobiście i bezradnie.  
Shizuo przekrzywił głowę i zamrugał, przyglądając się jak medyk pracowicie zszywa podłużne cięcie na wysokości ramienia.  
\- Tyle zdążyłem zauważyć – powiedział powoli. – Co jest?  
\- Dużo by mówić…  
\- Czemu Celty chodzi taka podminowana? To znaczy, poza tym że dziennie ratuje przed tamtą gnidą z pięc licealistek?  
\- Ach – westchnął bez entuzjazmu Shinra. – Celty…  
\- Słuchaj, nie oczekuj ode mnie, że będę to z ciebie wyciągał słowo po słowie. Nie mam nerwów na takie gierki. Mówisz, albo nie.  
Zastanawiał się tylko przez chwilę. W głębi serca był wdzięczny Shizuo za to, że się pojawił i sam z siebie zaczął wypytywać. Desperacko potrzebował z kimś porozmawiać, a w tym przypadku po prostu nie mógł zwierzyć się Celty. Chciałby, ale nie mógł, bo… Po prostu. To nie był najszczęśliwszy moment na to, by prawda na temat lokalizacji jej głowy wyszła na jaw.  
\- Powiem– zdecydował. – Ale proszę, zachowaj to dla siebie.  
\- Świetnie – burknął pacjent. – Tylko najpierw jednak skończ to szycie, jakoś źle mi się słucha z igłą wbitą w skórę.  
\- Fakt numer jeden – odezwał się Shinra, gdy rana była już zszyta i opatrzona. – Izaya jest poważnie chory, był w szpitalu, ale zamiast jak grzeczny pacjent poddać się terapii, ukradł leki i uciekł, bo mu się zamarzyło dokonać życia w Ikebukuro. Fakt numer dwa…  
\- Czekaj, czekaj, powoli – przerwał mu Shizuo.– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co mu dokładnie jest?  
Lekarz zdjął okulary i przetarł szkła o rękaw fartucha. Bał się ze ochroniarz prędzej czy później o to zapyta. Odpowiedź byłaby naruszeniem tajemnicy lekarskiej, ale ostatecznie… on sam nie mógł zrobić nic więcej. A Shizuo owszem.  
\- Naprawdę chcesz to wiedzieć?  
\- Tak.  
Więc mu powiedział. Tak prosto i skrótowo, żeby Shizuo mógł zrozumieć i tak szczerze, żeby dostał jak najbardziej wierny obraz sytuacji. Ochroniarz słuchał go w milczeniu, zaciskając szczeki i – ku cichej rozpaczy Shinry – wyginając w dłoni nowiutkie imadło chirurgiczne które chwilę wcześniej wziął ze stolika by dokładniej obejrzeć.  
\- Dobra – powiedział wreszcie, odkładając nieco zniekształcone narzędzie na miejsce. – To wszystko, czy coś jeszcze?  
\- Fakt numer dwa – ciągnął Shinra. – Po tym, jak go tu przyprowadziłeś i trochę otrzeźwiał, powiedział mi wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć o jego stanie zdrowia, ale zabronił mi o tym mówić i nie pozwolił zawieźć się z powrotem do szpitala. Fakt numer trzy –wyciągnął przed siebie trzy palce. – To, że nie chce podjąć leczenia, wcale nie oznacza, że zerwał ze mną współpracę – uśmiechnął się gorzko. - zażyczył sobie, żebym wykombinował dla niego leki przeciwbólowe, bez których praktycznie nie jest w stanie normalnie funkcjonować.  
Shizuo przez długą chwilę przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem, podpierając głowę dłonią.  
\- Shinra, tylko mi nie mów, że się na to zgodziłeś!  
\- Owszem, zgodziłem się.  
Dłoń ochroniarza powędrowała do czoła, a po chwili dołączyła do niej druga.  
\- Jasna cholera, czy ty też zwariowałeś?! – jęknął głucho Shizuo. –Że on, to rozumiem i się nie dziwię, bo zawsze miał skłonności, ale ty…?! Jesteś lekarzem, jak mogłeś się na coś takiego zgodzić?! Jak mogłeś zrezygnować z… czemu nie próbowałeś go namówić na leczenie? Albo wziąć za fraki i zaciągnąć siłą? Albo poprosić mnie…?– popatrzył się na przyjaciela w taki sposób, że ten odruchowo odsunął się z krzesłem nieco do tyłu. – Jak w ogóle do tego doszło?  
Shinra milczał, licząc kafelki na podłodze i wmawiając sobie, że wcale nie żywi do blondyna urazy za ten wybuch. Ostatecznie to nie jego wina, że nie do końca potrafi radzić sobie z emocjami. I że przejmuje się Oriharą bardziej, niż byłby skłonny się do tego przyznać. Dobrze, że przynajmniej obyło się bez szkód materialnych.  
\- To była jego decyzja – powiedział, siląc się na spokój. – Jest dorosły, nie mam na niego wpływu. Poza tym miał mocne argumenty.  
\- Ale… zaraz- ochroniarz poderwał się z miejsca i w pospiechu narzucił na siebie wiszącą dotąd na krześle koszulę. – Shinra, co on ci właściwie powiedział?  
\- Och, nic takiego – uśmiechnął się ironicznie lekarz. – Po prostu dał mi do zrozumienia, że jeśli nie zrobię tego, czego ode mnie oczekuje, stracę Celty.  
\- Że co?! – warknął głucho ochroniarz. – Ale… że co?! – powtórzył.  
\- Izaya ma pewne…. Informacje, których ujawnienie spowoduje, że Celty nie będzie chciała mnie znać – sprostował Shinra, uświadomiwszy sobie, że poprzednia wypowiedź mogła być zrozumiana na wiele sposobów. – I delikatnie zasugerował mi, ze kiedy się bardzo źle czuje, czasem wymykają mu się różne dziwne…. Czekaj, gdzie idziesz? – spytał, widząc jak Shizuo otwiera drzwi, prawie wyrywając je przy tym z zawiasów. Zwiniętą niedbale kamizelkę przerzucił sobie przez ramię.  
\- To chyba oczywiste – uśmiechnął się szerokim, przerażającym uśmiechem. – Wytropić i zabić.

2 maja, nieco później

Zaparkowała motocykl i podeszła do stojącego w cieniu budynku Orihary. Niebo pokrywały psychodelicznie granatowe chmury, a ona chciała mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. Po prostu doręczyć przesyłkę, przyjąć zapłatę i wracać do domu. Izaya podbiegł do niej i przyjął z jej rąk niewielką paczuszkę. Rozpakował ją uroczyście, z miną dziecka otwierającego wymarzony urodzinowy prezent.  
\- O, widzę, że przywiozłaś mi moje lekarstwa, dziękuję – łaskawie wręczył jej pieniądze starannie zawinięte w brązowy papier. – I wszystko tak jak chciałem, Shinra świetnie się spisał.  
Dullahan sięgnęła po telefon i szybko stworzyła wiadomość.  
„Shinra?"  
\- O, a co? – spytał informator, zajęty szperaniem w paczce. – Nie powiedział ci, że pośredniczy w załatwianiu dla mnie leków ? A no tak – uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Pewnie nie chciał cię martwić. Gdyby się wydało, że ma z tym coś wspólnego, pewnie miałby kłopoty. Powinnaś być z niego dumna. Wzruszające jest to oddanie dla chorego przyjaciela, czyż nie?  
„Naprawdę jesteś chory?"  
\- Cóż to? – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i przesunął do ust plastikowy, przezroczysty pojemnik. – Tego też ci nie powiedział? Zasłonił się tajemnicą lekarską? Powiedział, że sam nic nie wie? A może po prostu powinniście popracować nad komunikacją w związku, hm? To nie zdrowo tak mieć przed sobą sekrety.  
„Jesteś chory?!" powtórzyła pytanie.  
\- Czuję się dobrze, dziękuję.  
„Więc po co ci lekarstwa?"  
\- Och tak – połknął kilka pigułek z opakowania, po czym wstał i okręcił się wokół własnej osi, tak samo nonszalancki i beztroski jak zazwyczaj. – Jestem pewien, że nie możecie przestać się nad tym zastanawiać, ty i nasz kochany Shizunia. Jestem chory? – przerzucił opakowanie z jednej ręki do drugiej. –Wszystko ukartowałem, żeby zobaczyć waszą reakcję? – znów podrzucił fiolkę, łapiąc ją niemal w ostatniej chwili. – A może po prostu chciałem nieco ubarwić wam życie? Albo wpadłem w otchłań nałogu i teraz jestem niebezpiecznym degeneratem który zrobi wszystko i wymyśli najbardziej perfidne kłamstwo by zdobyć następną działkę? Albo postanowiłem sprzedawać cukierki gimnazjalistom? Jak sądzisz, Celty? Jak daleko byłbym w stanie się posunąć?  
Dullahan nie poruszyła się. Gdyby nie fakt, że pod kaskiem nie było głowy, mógłby przysiąc, że przygląda mu się badawczo.  
\- No więc jak? – przysunał się nieco do niej i zagrzechotał trzymanym w ręku opakowaniem. – Jak mnie oceniłaś? Biedny, poczciwy Izaya umiera w kwiecie swojej młodości, czy po prostu znów coś knuje? A może jedno i drugie?  
Czarna, kleista substancja wystrzeliła z jej ramienia i przygwoździła informatora do ściany budynku. Opakowanie z lekami wyślizgnęło mu się z rąk i poturlało w głąb zaułka. Celty pospiesznie napisała na telefonie nową wiadomość.  
\- „Powiedz prawdę" przeczytał na głos Izaya uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – I co to da? Uwierzysz mi?  
„Nie możesz odpowiedzieć na proste pytanie?"  
\- Mogę – odparł, mrużąc oczy. – Ale po co? Tak jest zabawniej.  
Krępujące go więzy zacisnęły się nieco mocniej.  
„Po tych wszystkich kłopotach" pisała dalej Celty. „ których tu narobiłeś, lepiej żebyś naprawdę był chory"  
Izaya przeczytał wiadomość, po czym wykrzywił usta w gorzkim uśmiechu.  
\- Miło, ze dobrze mi życzysz.  
Celty machnęła ręką, by uwolnić go z więzów czarnej substancji, po czym wsiadła na motor i odjechała z piskiem opon.

2 maja, wieczór

Z początku rzeczywiście miał zamiar wytropić go i zabić, jednak w miarę jak szedł przez miasto wyrywając z chodnika napotkane znaki drogowe, ogarniały go coraz większe wątpliwości. Pierwsze krople deszczu nieco ostudziły płonący w nim ślepy gniew i przywróciły jasność myślenia. Owszem, rozwścieczyło go to, że Izaya dla własnych korzyści szantażował Shinrę i narażał jego i siebie na niebezpieczeństwo, ale ostatecznie….Czego innego można się spodziewać po takiej gnidzie?  
Gdzieś pod tym całym gniewem tlił się strach.  
Strach Izayi, który mimo całej swojej bezczelności i swojego wyrachowania bał się na tyle, że uciekł ze szpitala i wrócił do Ikebukuro.  
Strach Shizuo o to, że go straci.  
Izaya Orihara nigdy nie był jego przyjacielem. Był największym wrogiem, a to coś znacznie więcej. O porządnego wroga wcale nie jest tak łatwo. Jeśli taki się pojawi, z czasem staje się bliższy i więcej wart niż przyjaciel, a główny informator Ikebukuro sprawdzał się w tej roli doskonale. Był idealnym wrogiem. Wymarzonym. Jedynym, którego ochroniarz traktował jak równego sobie i którego nie był w stanie pokonać już w pierwszym starciu. Zawsze potrafił przewidzieć wszystkie jego ruchy i zachowania, nawet myśli. I znał Shizuo chyba lepiej niż on sam znał siebie.  
Nie zasługiwał na to, co go spotkało. Mimo całej swojej podłości i okrucieństwa nie zasługiwał na to wszystko o czym opowiadał Shinra. Na oślepiający ból głowy, nagle krwotoki, omdlenia, na powolne umieranie w kwitnącym wiosną mieście.  
Nikt nie zasługiwał.  
Shizuo z całą mocą uświadomił sobie, że nie można tego tak zostawić. Przyspieszył kroku i zaczął biec, nie zwracając uwagi na ulewny deszcz i przetaczające się po niebie grzmoty.  
Owszem, Shinra próbował już pomóc, ale teraz miał związane ręce. Musiałby wybierać między zdrowiem przyjaciela a Celty, a w tym przypadku właściwie nawet nie było mowy o wyborze. Poza Celty nigdy nic dla niego się specjalnie nie liczyło i Izaya doskonale musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Ale Shizuo… Shizuo miał w tym momencie potrzebne informacje oraz pełną swobodę ruchów. I zamierzał to wykorzystać. Ktoś w końcu musiał się za to zabrać a skoro on ratował informatora już dwukrotnie, to… cóż, do trzech razy sztuka.  
\- Hej, Celty – zatrzymał się, widząc najdeżdżający z naprzeciwka czarny motocykl. Dullahan zatrzymała maszynę i sięgnęła po telefon.  
„Co tu robisz? Jestes cały mokry"  
\- Muszę szybko znaleźć Izayę – powiedział stanowczo. Zszyta przez Shinrę rana rwała nieprzyjemnie pod wpływem przylepiającego się do ciała materiału koszuli. Niebo rozświetliła kolejna błyskawica.  
„Widziałam go dzisiaj, miałam dla niego paczkę…" napisała motocyklistka, nawet nie kryjąc irytacji.  
Shizuo wślizgnał się pod dach najbliższego budynku i wyjął z kieszeni przemoczoną paczkę papierosów. „Shinra załatwia dla niego lewe lekarstwa, wyobrażasz sobie?"  
\- Ach tak? – udał zaskoczenie.  
„Tak. Mam nadzieje, że nie wpadnie w żadne kłopoty" stwierdziła, oczywiście mając na myśli lekarza.  
\- Nie wpadnie.  
Mimo tego zapewnienia Celty wciąż wyglądała jakby coś ją gnębiło. Kilka razy kasowała wiadomość, wreszcie jednak zdecydowała się na ostateczną wersję. „Czy u was ludzi życzenie komuś choroby jest odbierane jako coś bardzo niestosownego?"  
\- Czy ja wiem… – Cóż, nawet jeśli rzeczywiście powiedziała coś takiego Izayi, trudno było się jej dziwić. Ostatnimi czasy informator wyjątkowo zaszedł jej za skórę, a jeśli dodatkowo dowiedziała się o lekach... – Chodź, pomożesz mi. Trzeba mu w końcu nakopać rozsądku do głowy.  
Celty bez słowa podała mu zapasowy kask i zrobiła miejsce na siodełku motocykla. Ze znajomym rykiem ruszyli przez mokre, rozświetlane błyskawicami ulice. Koło Shunshine motocyklistka zatrzymała się gwałtownie i nawet nie gasząc silnika sięgnęła po telefon. Dopiero po chwili Shizuo zrozumiał, że przyczyną nagłego postoju była nowa wiadomość. Przeczytała ją, po czym odwróciła się w stronę pasażera i lekko dotknęła jego ramienia.  
\- Co? – zaniepokoił się. – O co chodzi?  
Z wahaniem pokazała mu telefon. Na wyświetlaczu wciąż widniała treść sms-a od Shinry.  
\- „Nie będzie mnie w domu gdy wrócisz. Jadę odwiedzić Izayę w szpitalu– przeczytal pierwsze widoczne na ekranie słowa. – O, jednak zmądrzał, widzisz, jak miło?  
Dullahan ze zniecierpliwieniem wyrwała mu telefon, by pokazać dalszą część wiadomości.  
„Dowiedziałem się, że przywiozło go pogotowie i jest bardzo źle. Uznałem, że powinnaś wiedzieć."


	6. Chapter 6

2 maja, późny wieczór

Kiedy przybył do szpitala, w poczekalni zastał już bliźniaczki Orihara. Jak zwykle w swoich uszatych bluzach i krótkich spódniczkach, jak zwykle z wyrazem doskonałego znudzenia na twarzach. Dopiero na jego widok wykazały pewne zaintersowanie. Chyba były zdziwione tym, że tu przyszedł równie mocno jak on widząc je tutaj. Nie sądził, że się pojawią. Nie sądził, że w ogóle wiedzą.  
\- Patrz, Kyo, to przecież Shizunia – odezwała się ta z dłuzszymi włosami. Mairu. Shizuo poczuł do niej przypływ głębokiej wdzięczności. Chyba po raz pierwszy był w stanie ustalić ich imiona przed końcem rozmowy. – Cześć, Shizuniu  
\- Cześć – powtórzyła jak echo jej siostra.  
Skinął głową i podszedł do nich, chowajac ręce w kieszeniach. Starajał się ignorować lepiące się do skóry ubranie i nasilający się ból w ramieniu. Dziewczęta wymieniły nieco zdziwione spojrzenia  
\- Co ci jest? – spytała Mairu.  
\- Hm? – popatrzył na nią z roztargnieniem. – Co?  
\- Krwawisz – poinfomowała go płaskim, pozbawionym emocji głosem Kururi. – Biłeś się z kimś? – spytała, nieco bardziej zaciekawiona.  
Dopiero wtedy odwrócił głowę i zerknął na swoją rękę. Rana, ktorą wcześniej opatrywał mu Shinra musiała znów się otworzyć i teraz krew przesiąknęła już nie tylko przez opatrunek ale też przez materiał koszuli.  
\- Nic takiego – mruknął. – Co z nim?  
Bliźniaczki znów popatrzyły na siebie i wzruszyły ramionami.  
\- Na razie nic nie wiemy – odezwała się wreszcie Mai. – Ten wasz kolega lekarz tam jest.  
\- Shinra?  
\- Tak, chyba tak – pokiwała głową. – Powiedział że mamy dać mu wszystkie pełnomocnictwa i czekać. Jak się czegoś dowie, przyjdzie tu i nam przekaże.  
Ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. To miało sens. Dobrze, że Shinra jednak znów wkroczył do akcji, na pewno orientował się w szpitalnych procedurach lepiej niż Shizuo czy bliźniaczki.  
\- Może jednak powinieneś coś zrobić z tą ręką, Shizuniu? – odezwała się po dłuższej chwili milczenia Kururi. – Za rogiem jest wejście na izbę przyjęć.  
\- Mhm  
Miał co prawda jeszcze wiele pytań, ale ten chłodny sceptycyzm sióstr Orihara i ich doskonałe opanowanie zupełnie zbiły go z tropu. Skinął im głową i powędrował korytarzem w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś lekarza, który będzie skłonny poprawić dzieło Shinry. Minął jedną z maszyn z gorącymi napojami, po czym zatrzymał się i ruszył w jej kierunku. Chyba po raz pierwszy przyszło mu do głowy, że takie wynalazki mogą służyć do czegoś innego niż rzucanie nimi w Izayę. Wyjął z portfela garść pieniędzy, przeliczył, po czym kupił dwa kubki gorącego mleka. Wrócił do poczekalni, w której siedziały bliźniaczki i bez słowa wręczył im napoje. Uśmiechnęły się blado w odpowiedzi.

3 maja, nad ranem

Shinra wyszedł z oddziału i przeciagnął się. Miał cichą nadzieję, że siostry Orihara wciąż czekają tam, gdzie je zostawił. Całe Ikebukuro wiedziało, że nie są specjalnie przywiązane do brata. Co prawda to one go znalazły i to one zadzwoniły po pomoc, ale zwyczajnie mogły znudzić się czekaniem i odejść w swoja stronę. Jakież było zdumienie lekarza, gdy w szpitalnej poczekalni zastał nie tylko siostry chorego, ale też Shizuo. Ochroniarz drzemał na jednym z plastikowych krzesełek z głową opuszczoną w dół. Nie miał swojej nieodłącznej kamizelki a na rękawie koszuli wciąż widniały ślady krwi. Bliźniaczki ułozyły się po obu jego stronach i spały w najlepsze z glowami opartymi o jego kolana. Shinra przyglądał się tej scence przez dłuższą chwilę. To w sumie całkiem dobrze, że dziewczęta spotkały w poczekalni właśnie Shizuo. Podobnie jak one nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo dotyka go ta sytuacja. Cała trójka nie przepadała za Izayą i cała trójka bała się tego, że może go zabraknąć. Dlatego potrafili się nawzajem zrozumieć i pocieszyć. Shinra otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. Podszedł i położył dłoń na ramieniu Shizuo.  
\- Ustabilizowali go – powiedział cicho, gdy ochroniarz otworzył oczy. – Odzyskał przytomność, teraz odpoczywa.  
-Można do niego iść?  
\- Dopiero rano. Jak ręka?  
Shizuo wzruszył ramionami, starając się nie obudzić przy tym bliźniaczek.  
\- W porządku. Znowu zaczęła krwawić ale opatrzyli mnie tu na miejscu.  
\- Musiały pęknąć szwy – mruknął z namysłem Shinra. – Na przyszłość powinieneś bardziej uwazać i nadwyrężać się zaraz po szyciu. Jeśli chcesz, mogę…  
\- Shinra. Nic mi nie jest. Wracaj do domu, do Celty.  
Lekarz stłumił ziewnięcie.  
\- A ty?  
Ochroniarz ruchem głowy wskazał na dwie śpiące mu na kolanach gimnazjalistki i bezradnie rozłożył ręce. Wyglądało na to, że na razie nigdzie się nie wybierał.

3 maja, ranek

\- Ale tylko na chwilę – powiedziała pielęgniarka, otwierając mu drzwi. – I proszę go nie budzić, jest bardzo słaby.  
Shizuo skinął głową. Wślizgnął się do środka czując się dość głupio i niezręcznie. Wcale nie miał ochoty tu wchodzić, ale bliźniaczki były podobno zbyt młode, a Shinry nie było, więc prawo do pierwszych kilkuminutowych odwiedzin przypadło jemu. W sali panował półmrok wypełniony miarowymi odgłosami aparatury. Pewne pocieszenie stanowił fakt, że chory oddychał samodzielnie i poza urządzeniami do pomiaru rytmu serca i ciśnienia oraz kroplówki nie był podłączony do żadnych innych śmiesznych urządzeń. Shizuo niepewnie zbliżył się do łóżka i przyjrzał się pogrążonemu we śnie pacjentowi. Z pewną dozą ponurego rozbawienia stwierdził, że Izaya rzeczywiście przypomina nieco upiora. Blady, wychudzony, potargany, z niezdrowymi cieniami wokół oczu… Demon z Ikebukuro we własnej osobie.  
Plastikowe mieszadełko do kawy, które cały czas trzymał w ręku, złamało się z głośnym trzaskiem. Izaya poruszył się niespokojnie i wyszeptał coś, czego nie dało się dosłyszeć. Ochroniarz przerażony tym, ze niechcący go obudził, odruchowo zrobił krok w stronę wyjścia. Potknął się się o leżacy na podłodze kabel i z trudem uchronił się przed upadkiem. Rozejrzał się niespokojnie i odetchnął z ulgą. Nie tak źle. Udało mu się uniknąć przypadkowego zdemolowania sali szpitalnej. Shinra będzie z niego dumny. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że chyba lepiej byłoby się zbierać. Owszem, wciąż pamiętał o swoim ambitnym planie by porozmawiać z informatorem, ale w tym konkretnym momencie wolał uniknąć konfrontacji.  
Izaya znów drgnął i jęknał cicho, brzmiąc nieco jak człowiek, który właśnie wrócił zza grobu.  
\- Shizunia? – spytał słabym, schrypniętym głosem.  
Shizuo znieruchomiał w połowie drogi do drzwi i powoli odwrócił głowę. Pierwszą myślą jaka przyszła mu do głowy była ucieczka. Drugą – szczerze mówiąc - też. Mimo to bardzo powoli, na sztywnych nogach podszedł do łóżka i pochylił się nad chorym.  
\- Cicho. Śpij – nakazał, uspokajająco kładąc mu dłoń na czole. Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że jego głos też jest dziwnie ochrypły.  
-…się czegoś napić…? – wyszeptał Izaya, nie otwierając oczu. Shizuo wzruszył ramionami.  
\- A bo ja wiem – mruknął niepewnie. – Chyba tak. Poczekaj.  
Mając nadzieję, że nie robi nic zakazanego ani niebezpiecznego ostrożnie sięgnał po stojący obok łóżka kubek ze słomką i przysunął go do ust chorego. Orihara pił łapczywie, wreszcie jednak rozkaszlał się i pokiwał głową na znak, że starczy.  
Ochroniarz nagle doszedł do wniosku, że ma ogromną ochotę coś rozwalić. Dłoń w której trzymał kubek była zaciśnięta tak mocno, że zaczął się obawiać, że jeśli nie zwolni uścisku, naczynie za moment pęknie. Szybko odstawił je na stół i nie odwracając się za siebie ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

3 maja, wieczór

„Ludzie są dziwni" stwierdziła gdy razem z Shinrą oglądała głowne wydanie wiadomości. To były pierwsze słowa, które skierowała do niego od chwili, gdy nad ranem wrócił ze szpitala. Przez cały dzień dawała mu do zrozumienia, że jest zła i najlepsze, co współlokator może zrobić to schodzić jej z drogi. Co prawda nie był pewien, czym dokladnie sobie na to zasłużył, z doświadczenia jednak wiedział, że pewne nastroje po prostu trzeba przeczekać. Kiedy Celty będzie gotowa powiedzieć, co ją gryzie, zrobi to. Tyle udało im się już wypracować po latach wspólnego mieszkania.  
\- Hmm, co? – spytał, gdy dullahan lekko szturchnęła go łokciem i znów pokazała napisaną na telefonie wiadomość. – Czemu tak sądzisz?  
„Odczuwacie wewnętrzny przymus pomagania osobom, które mają was za nic i bez mrugniecia okiem wpakowaliby was w kłopoty tylko po to, żeby mieć zabawę. Z czego to wynika?"  
Shinra w zadumie pokiwał głową.  
-A to bardzo ciekawe pytanie, moja droga– stwierdził pogodnie, udając, że nie wie do czego zmierza kurierka. - Według jednej teorii, pomagamy bliskim, którzy mają podobny genotyp do naszego, zwiększając szanse przetrwania naszego genu. Jeszcze inni twierdzą, ze działa to na zasadzie wymiany, mianowicie...  
Celty słuchała go z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem, wreszcie jednak zniecierpliwiła się i lekko trzepnęła go dłonią w czubek głowy.  
„Załatwiałeś dla niego leki na lewo"  
\- Celty, zrozum… Po tym, jak Shizuo nam go przyprowadził prawie nieprzytomnego, wolałem mieć nad tym kontrolę, nie chciałem, żeby tak jak wtedy brał coś co ukradł albo kupił na ulicy…  
„Nie powiedziałeś mi."  
Shinra poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział. Lekko położył jej rękę na ramieniu, ale odsunęła się zdecydowanie i zaplotła dłonie na piersiach. – Zrozum, nie chciałem, żebyś była w to w jakikolwiek sposób zaangażowana. Im mniej osób wiedziało, tym lepiej.  
„Ale nie przeszkadzało ci to wykorzystywać mnie jako narkokuriera"  
\- Nie miałem wpływu na to, kto dostarczał paczki – przyznał, spuszczając głowę. Mógł się przecież domyślić, że Izaya znajdzie sposób żeby jednak ją w to wciągnąć. – Słuchaj, Celty, naprawdę za to wszystko przepraszam. Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. O się już więcej nie powtórzy. Wiem, że się o mnie martwiłaś i…. Auu – syknął, gdy Celty dość mocno dźgnęla go palcem między żebra. Na ekranie telefonu pojawiła się wiadomość brzmiąca: „wcale nie o to chodzi". – Celty, poczekaj – zachichotał. – Daj mi oddychać, auu! Też cię ko… Au!  
Po dłuższej chwili Celty zaprzestała szturchania go w splot społeczny i nieco się odsunęła.  
„Jak z nim?" spytała z wyraźnym ociąganiem.  
Shinra westchnął i sięgnął po kubek z herbatą. Był w szpitalu jeszcze po południu i nieco zaktualizował swoją wiedzę. Pacjent był przytomny i reagujący, chociaż wybitnie niechętny do współpracy. Jego wyniki były kiepskie, dlatego lekarze nie chcieli go wypuścić a on mimo fatalnego samopoczucia wcale nie miał ochoty zostawać i poddawać się leczeniu. To oczywiście rodziło pewne konflikty. Shizuo – najwyraźniej nie potrafiąc znaleźć sobie miejsca – postanowił zaopiekować się bliźniaczkami. Niemal wychodził z siebe, by odwrócić ich uwagę od szpitala i choroby brata. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy naprawdę była taka potrzeba, gdyż siostry nie wyglądały na specjalnie przejęte sytuacją, niemniej jednak był to z jego strony miły gest.  
\- Jest kiepsko, ale nie najgorzej – powiedział lekarz, widząc że Celty już podnosi rękę by po raz kolejny brutalnie przywrócić go do rzeczywistości. – To było ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Jeśli teraz zdecyduje się na leczenie, ma szansę wyzdrowieć, a jeśli nie… cóż. Może go jutro odwiedzimy?  
Celty zaprotestowała energicznym gestem ręki. Perspektywa odwiedzenia informatora w szpitalu najwyraźniej ją przeraziła.  
\- Słuchaj, wiem, że za nim nie przepadasz i masz do niego żal, ale może byłoby miło gdyby…  
„To nie ma nic do rzeczy" odparła poważnie. Sądząc po sposobie, w jaki obejmowała ramiona dłońmi, była naprawdę zdenerwowana.  
\- Celty… o co chodzi?  
„Nie sądzisz, że odwiedziny istoty, która w irlandzkim folklorze zwiastuje śmierć to w tym przypadku kuszenie losu?"  
Shinra popatrzył na nią ze zdumieniem. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim sposobem dullahan doszła do tego wniosku, alefakt faktem miała trochę racji. Widok bezgłowego jeźdźca przy szpitalnym łóżku nie jest czymś specjalnie podnoszącym na duchu.  
\- Celty –z rezygnacją pokręcił głową. – Nie sądzę, żeby…  
„Skąd wiesz?" napisała, nim zdążyl wymyślić coś, co by ją uspokoiło. „Skąd wiesz, jak to działa? Skąd wiesz, że nie umrze kiedy zatrzymam się obok szpitala?"  
\- A czemu sądzisz, że tak może się stać? – podchwycił, starając się zachować spokój. Rozmowy o idei bycia dullahan były niebezpiecznie bliskie tematu zaginionej głowy.  
Celty spędziła dłuższą chwilę wiercąc się niespokojnie i wzruszając ramionami.  
„Kiedy wczoraj go spotkałam i dowiedziałam się o lekach, życzyłam mu, żeby naprawdę był chory"przyznała wreszcie. Wyraźnie dręczyło to już od jakiegoś czasu. „A kilka godzin później ty napisałeś mi, że jest w szpitalu. Co, jeśli to jakaś klątwa, albo coś w tym rodzaju?"  
-Żadne źródła nie wspominają nic o tym, żeby dullahan mogly rzucać klątwy"  
„Bo w żadnych źródłach dullahan nie muszą porozumiewać się z ludźmi" zauważyła z przekąsem. „Gdybym miała głowę, pamiętałabym takie rzeczy. Wiedziałabym, czy jestem dla kogoś zagrożeniem, czy nie…"  
Lekarz ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Nie bardzo wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć, więc po prostu lekko ujął dłoń dullahan w swoją. W pierwszym momencie próbowała się wyszarpnąć, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowała i tylko mocniej zacisnęła swoje palce wokół jego.  
„Ale i tak wolałabym go nie odwiedzać" napisała po dłuższej chwili, gdy już uwolniła rękę. „Tak na wszelki wypadek."  
\- Rozumiem.


	7. Chapter 7

11 maja, około południa

Shinra z trudem uratował się przed upadkiem. Zdążył zarejestrować tylko coś dużego, biało-czarnego i bardzo wściekłego wpadającego na niego z pełnym impetem na szpitalnym korytarzu.  
\- Hej – zawołał, zdumiony nagłym atakiem. – Shizuo! – uniósł brwi, dopiero teraz rozpoznając napastnika. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna nie oglądając się za siebie zmierzał do wyjścia z oddziału. – Zaczekaj chwilę.  
\- A, wybacz – ochroniarz od niechcenia machnął mu ręką, nie zatrzymał się jednak. Mimo braku naturalnego, słonecznego światła nie zdjął swoich ciemnych okularów, co nadawało mu wygląd wyjątkowo posepny. – Nie chciałem cię stratować. Znowu.  
\- Byłeś może u…?  
Odpowiedziało mu obojętne skinienie głową.  
\- Rozmawiałeś z nim? – spytał Shinra, bez większych efektów próbując nadążyć za rozmówcą.  
\- Nie. Spał.  
\- Wiesz, on zwykle śpi o tej porze – zauważył ostrożnie. Mimo, ze ochroniarz podobno miał zamiar odbyć z chorym poważną rozmowę, jak dotąd robił wszystko co w jego mocy, żeby do tego nie doszło. – Może gdybyś przyszedł wcześniej albo później, to…  
\- Pracuję – odparł zdawkowo Shizuo, wciąż uparcie brnąc w kierunku drzwi.  
\- Czy mi się zdaje, czy specjalnie ustawiasz sobie pracę tak, żeby móc przychodzić tylko wtedy kiedy on dostaje leki i śpi?  
\- Zdaje ci się – padła szybka odpowiedź. Zbyt szybka, by mogła być prawdą.  
\- Uff, to dobrze – Shinra przyjrzał mu się w zadumie. – Bo zacząłem podejrzewać, że ty po prostu boisz się spotkać z nim kiedy jest przytomny.  
Shizuo nie zniżył się do udzielenia odpowiedzi.  
\- Zajrzyj kiedyś po południu – zasugerował lekarz, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie i tak nie doczeka się żadnego odzewu. - Kiedy nie będzie spał. Dobrze mu zrobi jak dla odmiany zobaczy kogoś innego niż ja czy bliźniaczki.  
Siostry, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich zainteresowanych, odwiedzały chorego. Nie próbowały z nim rozmawiać, zazwyczaj po prostu siedziały na krzesłach i obserwowały go z bezpiecznej odległości. Nie robiło im większej różnicy czy Izaya jest przytomny czy nie. Po prostu były. A przynajmniej bywały.  
\- Muszę iść – Shizuo pchnął dwuskrzydłowe szklane drzwi i wyszedł na główny korytarz szpitala. Shinra popatrzył w ślad za nim i z rezygnacją pokręcił głową.

11 maja, po południu

Izaya otworzył oczy i zamrugał kilka razy. Rozpoznawszy twarz przyjaciela westchnął z tłumioną irytacją. Najwyraźniej to nie jego spodziewał się ujrzeć.  
\- Długo tu siedzisz?  
\- Niedawno przyszedłem – odparł pogodnie Shinra. Na okoliczność odwiedzin w prawdziwym szpitalu z prawdziwymi lekarzami zrezygnował ze swojego nieodłącznego białego fartucha i ubrany był w zwykły t-shirt i czarną kurtkę. – Wcześniej, kiedy spałeś były tu twoje siostry, ale teraz prawdopobnie zajęte są przeżywaniem najpiękniejszych chwil swojego życia.  
\- O? – spytal bez specjalnego zainteresowania Izaya.  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że sławny Yūhei Hanejima znienacka zaprosił je na obiad.  
Chory uśmiechnął się słabo pod nosem, najwyraźniej domyślając się kto za tym stoi. Nie zdobył się na żaden komentarz.  
\- Jak się dziś czujesz?  
\- Jak wiosenna łąka o poranku – zadrwił, mrużąc oczy pod wpływem wpadającego do sali słońca. Shinra przyjrzał mu się z niepokojem.  
\- Przeszkadza ci światło? – spytał, podchodząc do okna.  
\- Światło nie. Ty tak.  
Lekarz podniósł ręce do góry w uspokajającym geście.  
\- Chcę stąd wyjść – zarządał Orihara. Pobyt w szpitalu wyraźnie miał na niego zły wpływ. Zwyczajowy drwiący uśmieszek gdzieś zniknął, zastąpiony przez niecierpliwość i pełen goryczy grymas. – Kiedy mnie stąd wypuszczą?  
\- Kiedy twój stan się poprawi – odparł Shinra, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze razy będą odbywać tą rozmowę.  
\- Czuję się lepiej  
\- Drogi przyjacielu – lekko poklepał go dłonią po ramieniu. – Czujesz się lepiej, bo zamiast biegać bez wytchnienia po mieście bawiąc się w demona, odpoczywasz i regularnie przyjmujesz posiłki, a dobrzy panowie lekarze przepisują ci leki przeciwbólowe i witaminki. Jeśli teraz stąd wyjdziesz, twój stan szybko się pogorszy.  
\- To się okaże.  
Gość z rezygnacją popatrzył w okno. Jak na razie konwersacja przebiegała według ogrywanego już nie raz scenariusza.  
\- Posłuchaj – powiedział. – Naprawdę, rozmawialiśmy już o tym wczoraj. I przedwczoraj. I pewnie też trzy dni temu. Naprawdę chcesz się po raz kolejny przekonywać, że nawet jak wstaniesz, to i tak daleko nie zajdziesz?  
\- Nie – odparł Izaya uśmiechając się krzywo. – Chcę się przekonać, w którym momencie tym razem zrezygnujesz z podejścia „proszę bardzo, rób co chcesz" i rzucisz się by mnie ratować przed upadkiem.  
\- … i przez ostatnie trzy dni kłóciłeś się ze mną i uciekałeś z łóżka tylko po to, by to sprawdzić?  
Odpowiedziało mu pełne samozadowolenia skinienie głowy. Westchnął i przyłożył dłoń do czoła. No tak, mógł się tego domyślić.  
\- Shinra – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili chory. W jego głosie zabrzmiał niepokój. – Czy te leki, które dostaję mogą wywoływać jakieś… omamy? Albo coś?  
\- Nie w takich dawkach. Czemu pytasz?  
\- Wcześniej, zanim przyszedłeś wydawało mi się, że był tu Shizunia odparł Izaya, przymykając oczy i opierając się wygodniej na poduszkach. Teraz dla odmiany wydawał się całkowicie spokojny i zrelaksowany. – I że nareszcie przyszedł mnie zabić.  
Shinra przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądał na niego zdezorientowany.  
\- Czemu sądzisz, ze Shizuo miałby chcieć cię zabić?  
-Och, to chyba oczywiste – odparł beztrosko informator. - A po co innego miałby tu przychodzić?  
\- Może to umknęło twojej uwadze, ale kilka tygodni temu uratował ci życie. Przychodzi tu, bo martwi się o ciebie tak samo jak ja, Celty, twoje siostry...  
Słysząc to Izaya wybuchnął zimnym, pełnym kpiny śmiechem.  
\- Bawi cię to? – spytał lekarz, spoglądając na niego z rozdrażnieniem. Naprawdę, powoli zaczynał mieć tego wszystkiego dość. Atak wesołości najwyraźniej wyczerpał chorego, bo znów opadł na poduszki i przymknął oczy.  
\- Ty mnie bawisz – przyznał. – Wy wszyscy. Jesteście tak rozczulająco przewidywalni z tym nagłym zainteresowaniem. Wciąż mnie nie lubicie i nie ufacie mi, ale normy społeczne wymagają na was pozory troski, które wkręcacie sobie tak silnie, że naprawde zaczyna wam się wydawać, że się o mnie martwicie.  
Shinra bez słowa poprawił mu ułożenie poduszek pod głową.  
\- Zostawie cię na moment i skoczę do bufetu – powiedział cicho. Nagle poczuł silną potrzebę napicia się kawy.– Przynieść ci coś?  
Izaya otworzył oczy, po dawnemu wesołe, rozbawione i triumfalne. Szydercze.  
\- Co, miałem rację? – spytał, przekrzywiając głowę.  
\- Nie – odparł spokojnie Shinra, wytrzymując to nieprzyjemne, pełne drwiny spojrzenie. – Nigdy nie potrzebowałem wmawiac sobie, ze ci współczuję chociaż to, czy sobie zasłużyłeś jest zupełnie odrębną kwestią. A teraz jeśli pozwolisz, zrobię sobie chwilę przerwy od twojej jakże uroczej osoby. Baw się dobrze.  
Nie czekając na reakcję odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
\- Shinra - dobiegł go głos chorego. – Jedno pytanie.  
\- Tak?  
\- Czy ty wcześniej powiedziałeś, że Shizunia naprawdę tu był?  
\- Owszem – odparł, odwracając się do niego w progu.- Był. I to nie raz.  
Izaya uśmiechnął się do siebie, tym razem już bez złośliwości, w ten miły, pełen wewnętrznego spokoju sposób.

11 maja, wieczór

Shinra pojawił się w mieszkaniu dopiero wieczorem. Bez słowa wszedł do salonu, podszedł do kanapy i rzucił się na nią, ukrywając twarz w miękkich poduszkach. Celty poruszyła się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu.  
\- Poddaję się – oznajmił grobowym głosem i zamknął oczy. Wiedział, ze dullahan obserwuje go z uwagą czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia. – Po prostu się poddaję.  
Współlokatorka podeszła, szturchnęła go w ramię i podsunęła mu ekran telefonu. Na moment podniósł głowę i spojrzał na wyświetlacz pełnym rezygnacji wzrokiem.  
„Co tym razem?"  
\- Nic nowego – mruknął, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach. – Jak dzieci. Izaya marudzi, że chce wyjść i wciąż nie daje się namówić na terapię i w ogóle… jest Izayą, a Shizuo łazi po szpitalu i obserwuje go podczas snu a później wymyka się z sali jak kopciuszek z przerostem testosteronu… już wolałem, jak się ganiali po ulicach.  
„Daj im czas" poradziła Celty.  
\- Chciałbym – westchnął. – Ale on ma go coraz mniej, jeśli szybko się nie zdecyduje, nie będzie można mu pomóc…  
Widząc, że tym razem dullahan nie zamierza nic odpisać, znów przycisnął czoło do poduszki i zamknął oczy. Bolała go głowa i naprawdę był już zmęczony sytuacją, która po przyjęciu Izayi do szpitala stanęła w miejscu i nijak nie chciała się z niego ruszyć. To było nawet jeszcze gorsze od niepokoju i wysłuchiwania pogłosek o nowych poczynaniach demona z Ikebukuro. Teraz po prostu nic się nie działo i wszystko trwało w zawieszeniu, senne i wypełnione oszałamiającym zapachem bzu.  
Celty i sprawdziła w notatniku miejsce następnej dostawy. Sięgnęła po jedną z leżących na stoliku samoprzylepnych karteczek, żeby zostawić wiadomość dla Shinry. Po namyśle przeszła się jeszcze do kuchni, napełniła szklankę zimną wodą, po czym postawiła ją na stoliku do kawy, prawie pod nosem lokatora. W milczeniu słuchał, jak wychodzi z mieszkania i odpala motocykl. Dopiero wtedy wyciągnął rękę i sięgnał po karteczkę.  
„Wszystko będzie dobrze" głosiła wiadomość. Bardzo chciał w to wierzyć.


	8. Chapter 8

12 maja, wieczór

Ponad zwykły, wielkomiejski szum przebiły się bojowe okrzyki Shizuo, prośby o litość oraz odgłos łamanych mebli i sprzętów. Egzekwowanie długów od właściciela niewielkiego, obskurnego baru trwało w najlepsze, kiedy motocyklistka zahamowała z piskiem opon i rozejrzała się po placu boju.  
\- Ale będzie papierowej roboty – westchnął z rezygnacją Tom Tanaka i podrapał się po głowie. Celty biernie obserwowała, jak właściciel zrujnowanego lokalu wypada przez otwarte drzwi, jakby coś z ogromną siłą wyrzuciło go w powietrze. – Byłabyś tak dobra i przekazała mu, że ma wolne do końca dnia? Nie chcę, żeby mi przypadkiem zamordował następnego klienta.  
Poszkodowany właściciel pozbierał się z ziemi i pomknął w dół uliczki.  
„Oczywiście, przekażę"  
Windykator jeszcze raz pokręcił głową i odszedł w kierunku swojego biura. Kilka chwil później w chmurze pyłu wypełniającej zdemolowany pub pojawiła się postać Shizuo. Mężczyzna jednym, niecierpliwym ruchem odepchnął stojący mu na drodze regał. Usiadł na krawężniku i wyjął z kieszeni nieco już wymiętoszoną paczkę papierosów.  
\- Cholera – mruknął, oglądając się przez ramię. – Nienawidzę przemocy.  
„Tom prosił, żeby przekazać, że dzisiaj nie masz już więcej zleceń" poinformowała go Celty.  
\- Świetnie. Oby tak dalej. Dawno nie musiałem zmieniać pracy.  
Dullahan przysiadła na krawężniku obok niego i znów sięgnęła po telefon.  
„Może chcesz wpaść do nas na herbatę i spokojnie porozmawiać?"  
Blondyn zaciągnął się papierosem i odchylił głowę nieco do tyłu, spoglądając w niebo. Słońce  
zachodziło nad miastem, sprawiając że wszystko nabrało nienaturalnego, czerwono-złotego poblasku. - Nie, chyba lepiej nie – wzruszył ramionami. - To kiepski pomysł.  
„…?" Dullahan wyglądała na nieco urażoną.  
\- Nie zrozum mnie źle – dodał, spostrzegłszy to. – Nie chcę wam zdemolować salonu, to wszystko.  
Niedopalony papieros w jego dłoni złamał się na pół.  
„Powiesz mi, co się dzieje?"  
\- Sam nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami. – Ostatnio wszystko mnie drażni. Nie mogę przestać myśleć o… Wszystko przez tą cholerną gnidę – stwierdził, podrywając się na równe nogi. – Znowu. Zawsze wszystko przez niego, jasna pieprzona cholera! Dlaczego zawsze wszystko przez niego…?  
„Jakie wszystko?"  
\- To – zatoczył ręką krąg, wskazując na zdemolowany bar i leżące na ulicy szczątki mebli. – To wszystko. Wkurza mnie i tak to się kończy.  
„Ciągle kogoś na ciebie nasyła?" spytała bez większego zdziwienia. Jeśli chodzi o Izayę nie należało dziwić się niczemu. „Nawet będąc w szpitalu?"  
\- Nie no, chyba nie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wszystko przez niego.  
„Szukałeś go, zanim tam trafił" przypomniała sobie Celty. „Chciałeś z nim o czymś porozmawiać, prawda?"  
\- To już nieważne – odparł, odwracając się do niej plecami. Zdjął ciemne okulary i schował je do kieszeni. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia dodał:– Przecież jest w szpitalu, tak? Tylko o to mi chodziło żeby tam trafił i zaczął się leczyć zamiast straszyć ludzi tą swoją mordą upiora.  
Dobiegł go miarowy odgłos pisania na telefonie. Wreszcie dullahan wstała i dotknęła jego ramienia.  
\- Hmm?  
„To że jest w szpitalu wcale nie oznacza, że się leczy…" brzmiała pierwsza linijka wiadomości.  
\- Że co? – podniósł wzrok, ale motocyklistka gestem zachęciła go, żeby czytał dalej. – Ale przecież ma popodpinane te różne, dziwne... i wygląda trochę lepiej.  
„…Na razie tylko monitorują jego stan i podają mu leki przeciwbólowe i wzmacniające, ale to wszystko…"  
\- A ta terapia o której mówił Shinra… a – znów zerknął na Celty. – Mam czytać dalej? No dobra.  
„..Żeby naprawdę zacząć go leczyć potrzebują jego zgody w papierach, a on się uparł, że nie ma mowy. Shinra próbował już chyba wszystkiego, żeby go przekonać, ale jak na razie bezskutecznie."  
Shizuo zacisnął szczęki.  
\- Cholerny idiota – stwierdził ze złością i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń - Jasna cholera! –zaklął, uderzając pięścią w najbliższą latarnię. Metal wygiął się pod wpływem ciosu. - Trzeba było go wepchnąć pod tą ciężarówkę, kiedy była okazja, pozbyłbym się problemu raz na zawsze!  
„Żałujesz?" spytała Celty. Starała się trzymać telefon w bezpiecznej odległości od miotającego się wściekle ochroniarza.  
\- Tak, żałuję – odparł, odgarniając opadające na twarz blond pasemka. – Cholernie żałuję, bo gdybym wtedy to skończył, nie byłoby tego wszystkiego… on by po prostu zginął zamiast… - głos zadrżał mu niebezpiecznie. –Nie zasłużył na to, zasłużył, żeby zginąć w walce. Gdybym wtedy wiedział, co się dzieje…  
„Co byś zrobił?"  
Shizuo spoglądał na nią przez chwilę, najwyraźniej próbując wymyślić sensowna odpowiedź. Ostatecznie z powrotem zajął miejsce na krawężniku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Nie wiem – jęknął głucho. – Nie wiem co bym zrobił… W ogóle nie wiem.  
Celty podeszła i pocieszająco poklepała go po ramieniu.  
\- Cholerna gnida – mamrotał pod nosem Shizuo. – Nawet nie mogę mu nakopać za to wszystko, bo jak go widzę takiego… takiego…no po prostu nie mogę. To wkurzające.  
„Podobno dość często go odwiedzasz"  
\- Pilnuję. Nie chcę, żeby znowu im zwiał.  
„Skoro ci na nim zależy, dlaczego po prostu z nim nie porozmawiasz?"  
Ochroniarz popatrzył na rozmówczynię opierając brodę na złożonych w pięści dłoniach.  
\- No przestań – obruszył się.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje milczeli, obserwując jak nad Ikebukuro zapada ciepły, majowy wieczór.  
\- Mam ochotę cos rozwalić jak widzę go śpiącego – wyznał Shizuo, wciąż wpatrując się w ciemnogranatowe niebo. – Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrazić co zrobię, jak będzie przytomny. Wkurza mnie.  
Celty znów zajęła się pisaniem dłuższej wiadomości.  
„Uratowałeś go, i to nie raz. Może własnie tak miało być. Może to właśnie ciebie teraz posłucha. Skoro ktoś, kogo uważa za przyjaciela nie był w stanie go przekonać, może uda się to wrogowi. Z wami, ludźmi, nigdy nic nie wiadomo."  
Ochroniarz wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Pieprzenie – stwierdził i powoli podniósł się z krawężnika. – Idę. Powinienem znaleźć Toma i przeprosić go za to tutaj.  
„Powodzenia"  
\- Jeszcze jedno pytanie – zatrzymał się w pół kroku i popatrzył na nią. - Czemu sama nie odwiedzisz tej gnidy w szpitalu i nie spróbujesz go przekonać ?  
Zwlekała z odpowiedzią.  
„Też nie chcę, żeby umarł" napisała wreszcie. „Nie chcę być tą dullahan, która zapowiada jego śmierć."  
Shizuo patrzył na nią przez chwilę w milczeniu.  
\- Nie sądzę, żebyś miała nią być – stwierdził i odszedł w swoją stronę. – Złego diabli nie biorą –wymruczał pod nosem.

13 maja, popołudnie

Shizuo sennym krokiem przemierzał korytarz trzymając w dłoni kubek z kawą. Zwykle przychodził do szpitala dużo wcześniej, w trakcie swojej popołudniowej przerwy, ale Tom znów dał mu wolny wieczór a Celty przekazała, że Shinra prosił o zastępstwo w dotrzymywanu choremu towarzystwa bo „jemu coś wypadło". Ochroniarz nawet nie próbował się zastanawiać na ile była to sytuacja losowa a na ile bardzo szeroko zakrojony spisek mający na celu zmuszenie go do ostatecznej rozmowy z Izayą. Czasami lepiej nie wiedzieć.  
Pogrążony w ponurych rozmyślaniach pchnął szklane drzwi i wślizgnął się do sali. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że informator nie śpi.  
Siedział oparty na poduszkach z dłońmi ułożonymi na kołdrze i wpatrywał się w gościa z autentycznym zdziwieniem, porównywalnym tylko do zdumienia malującego się na twarzy ochroniarza. Szybko opanował się jednak i przywołał na twarz zwykły, ironiczny uśmieszek.  
\- Wybacz mój stan – odezwał się, opierając się wygodniej i przymykając oczy. - Nie spodziewałem się, że zechcesz mnie dziś odwiedzić.  
Shizuo zdjął ciemne okulary i włożył je do kieszeni.  
\- Widywałem cię w gorszym.  
\- Tak? – chory z zaciekawieniem przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Tak. Jak się czujesz?  
\- A ty?  
Ochroniarz nie odpowiedział. W milczeniu to spoglądał na leżącego w szpitalnym łóżku przeciwnika to znów odwracał wzrok. Wciąż jeszcze miał szansę się wycofać. Po prostu stwierdzić, ze pomylił sale i zamknąć za sobą drzwi.  
\- Wyglądasz na przerażonego – stwierdził Izaya, obserwując go spod półprzymkniętych powiek.  
\- Chciałbyś.  
\- Zastanawiasz się zapewne, co tak naprawdę tutaj robisz i co cię podkusiło, żeby mnie odwiedzić…  
\- Zamknij się – poradził mu z pozorną życzliwością Shizuo. Az za dobrze wiedział w jakim kierunku zmierza ta rozmowa. Kolejna głupia pseudo-psychoanaliza, kolejna próba odwrócenia od siebie uwagi. Plastikowy kubek zatrząsł się w jego dłoni i stróżka gorącej kawy spłynęła po palcach. – Cholera – syknął, przekładając naczynie w drugą rękę.  
Izaya wciąż przyglądał mu się z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.  
-Ach tak– uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Wybacz, cały czas zapominam, że dla niektórych zdolność do autorefleksji, świadomego podejmowania decyzji i przewidywania ich konsekwencji wciąż jest poza zasięgiem. Ułatwię ci to nieco i spytam wprost: czemu tu jesteś, Shizuniu? Stęskniłeś się? A może znudzilo ci się patrzenie jak śpię i zapragnąłeś odmiany?  
\- Izaya… - wycedził przez zęby blondyn i znów prawie oblał się kawą.  
\- Odstaw to na bok bo w końcu zrobisz sobie krzywdę – zasugerował z rozbawieniem Orihara. Shizuo podjął kolejna próbę zamordowania go wzrokiem.  
\- I tak zaraz wychodzę – zdecydował.  
\- Ależ czemu? Zostań, ostatni raz bawiłem się tak dobrze jak Shinra próbował mi wmówić że wszyscy się o mnie martwią  
Ochroniarz z trudem powstrzymał dziką chęć wylania całej zawartości kubka na jego głowę. Ostatecznie postawił plastikowe naczynie na stoliku.  
-Nie lubię cię– stwierdził, opierając jedną rękę o barierkę łóżka. – Nigdy cię nie lubiłem. Wkurzasz mnie.  
\- A to ciekawe, mów dalej.  
\- Ale z jakiegoś powodu Shinra cię lubi. Nie rozumiem tego i nie widzę powodów, bo jesteś tylko popapranym, egoistycznym dupkiem, ale niech mu będzie, zawsze był dziwny. W każdym razie ja go bardzo cenię i szlag mnie trafia, kiedy widzę jak traktujesz jego i Celty i jak szydzisz sobie z tego, że się martwią.  
\- Shizunia, obrońca uciśnionych.  
-Jasna cholera – ochroniarz złapał chorego za materiał szpitalnej koszuli i przyciągnął go do siebie. – Zamknij się i słuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać. Jestem tutaj tylko dlatego, że ktoś musi tobą wreszcie potrząsnąć i zebrać cię do kupy, bo z jakiegoś powodu kręcisz nosem i nie chcesz się podjąć ratującej życie terapii. Wszyscy zainteresowani jednogłośnie wskazali na mnie, więc zmuszę cię do podpisania tej pieprzonej zgody na leczenie, nawet gdybym musiał ci przy tym powyłamywać wszystkie palce.  
\- Śmiało – Izaya uśmiechnął siię i zalotnie zamrugał powiekami. – No, zaczynaj, nie mogę się doczekać.  
Shizuo odepchnął go od siebie.  
\- Dlaczego ty właściwie tak się przed tym bronisz, co? – spytał po dłuższej chwili. – Dlaczego nie chcesz się zgodzić na leczenie?  
\- Niechęć do szpitali, niechęć do nudy, niechęć do bycia od kogoś zależnym… - zaczął wyliczać informator. Odetchnął głęboko i podparł się łokciami, znow przyjmując pozycję siedzącą. – Na początek chyba starczy.  
\- A może ty po prostu się boisz, co?  
\- Przecież mam tak wspaniałego obrońcę jak mój Shizunia, nie muszę się bać niczego – zakpił chory. - Zaczynam podejrzewać, że nawet śmierci, bo przecież ostatnio ratujesz mnie przed nią pasjami. Nawet teraz masz jakieś takie dziwne zapędy.  
Shizuo odwrócił się w strone okna i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
\- Zamknij się  
\- Zabawne – stwierdził Izaya. - Ilekroć wspominam o tobie i o mnie w jednym zdaniu, nagle każesz mi się zamknąć. Może coś jest na rzeczy i ty też się we mnie sekretnie podkochujesz, Shizuniu?  
\- Co?! Na mózg ci się rzuciło?  
\- Zaprzeczasz. To jeden z pierwszych objawów homoerotycznej fascynacji.  
\- Przestań, do cholery – warknąl na niego Shizuo. – Przyszedłem tu, bo Shinra prosil mnie o pomoc. Tylko dlatego. On się o ciebie martwi, pieprzony egoisto, mimo że przez swoje debilne pomysły, debilne szantaze i debilne leki omal nie wpadł w poważne kłopoty!  
\- A ty znowu o tym, Shizuniu – westchnął ze znudzeniem Orihara i przyłożył rekę do ust żeby stłumić ziewnięcie. –Nic mu się nie stało, więc chyba nie ma o co się złościć, hm?  
\- Ale mogło.  
\- Ryzyko było minimalne, miałem wszystko pod kontrolą. Chodziło tylko o to, żeby go przestraszyć.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Wolałem mieć pewność, że nic nikomu nie wygada i że będę mógł w spokoju zniknąć bez śladu  
\- Zniknąć bez śladu, powiadasz? –wycedził przez zęby Shizuo i znów pochylił się nad chorym. – Więc taki był twój plan, hm?  
\- Tak. Taki był plan.  
Ochroniarz spojrzał na niego z ukosa.  
\- Wcale nie –wyszeptał i przysunął się tak blisko, że prawie stykali się nosami. – Gdyby taki był plan, nie wracałbyś do Ikebukuro po ucieczce ze szpitala. Nie dopuściłbyś do tego żeby taki Shinra się czegokolwiek dowiedział. Nie łaziłbyś nafaszerowany lekami po ulicach, prawie zresztą pod moim oknem i nie próbowałbyś wywołać zamieszek udając jakiegoś pieprzonego demona. Nie próbowałbyś na wszystkie możliwe sposoby zwracać na siebie uwagi tylko po prostu byś zniknął.  
\- Taki był plan na początku – przyznał spokojnie Izaya. – Trochę go zmodyfikowałem.  
\- A co? Strach obleciał? Stwierdziłeś, że jednak nie masz ochoty zdychać samotnie i potrzebujesz wsparcia?  
Chory przechylił się nieco do przodu.  
\- Naprawdę się nie domyślasz, Shizuniu? – spytał cicho, opierając się skronią o skroń rozmówcy. Shizuo nawet nie drgnął. – Nie przyszło ci do głowy że to z twojego powodu zmieniłem plany?  
\- Że co znowu?  
\- Nie chciałem, żeby mój Shizunia tak nagle i niespodziewanie stracił kogoś, w kogo będzie mógł rzucać lodówkami. To zbyt… brutalne. Martwiłem się, że sobie z tym biedaczek nie poradzi.  
Ochroniarz odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość i odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Kiepski żart – uznał.  
Informator rozłożył bezradnie ręce, gestem dając do zrozumienia ze nie potrafił wymyślić nic lepszego.  
\- Posłuchaj – Shizuo przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, złapał go za ramiona i nachylil się nad jego uchem. – Możesz się do woli wykręcać i robić idiotów ze wszystkich dookoła, ale przecież widzę, że się boisz. Jesteś przeażony, jak każdy inny człowiek w takiej sytuacji. Weź się w garść. Przestań marnować energię na głupie intrygi i plany ucieczki, tylko załatw to raz na zawsze, bo to ja mam cię zamordować, a nie jakieś paskudztwo, które sobie wyhodowałeś. Nie zasługujesz na to, żeby od tak sobie umierać. Masz się leczyć, rozumiesz, gnido? – nakazał. – Bez ciebie Ikebukuro nie będzie takie samo.  
Izaya przez chwilę przyglądał mu się zaskoczony, po czym przywołał na twarz swój nieodłączny, kpiacy uśmieszek.  
\- Kiepski żart – stwierdził, przysuwając się nieco bliżej. – Bardzo kiepski, Shizuniu.  
I wtedy Shizuo go pocałował. Krótko, energicznie i stanowczo, wkladając w ten pocałunek całą frustracje i strach jakie towarzyszyły mu przez ostatnie tygodnie. Nim Izaya zdołal w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, został odepchnięty z siłą, która prawie wbiła go w poduszki. Ochroniarz poderwał się z łóżka i nie oglądając się za siebie wypadł na korytarz.


	9. Chapter 9

14 maja, wieczór

\- Izaya – Shinra z niepokojem pomachał dłonią przed oczami przyjaciela. Informator siedział na łóżku z szerokim, nieco nieprzytomnym uśmiechem na twarzy i roziskrzonymi oczami wyglądając jak ktoś, komu nagle objawiły się wszystkie tajemnice wrzechświata. Od czasu do czasu z namysłem przykładał dłon do ust, po czym z rozbawieniem kręcił głową. – Pytałem się, czy na pewno wszystko w porządku.  
\- W jak najlepszym – stwierdził, ani na chwilę nie przestając się uśmiechać. Shinra z rezygnacją pokręcił głową.  
-Na pewno?  
\- Tak.  
\- Ja się bardzo cieszę, że jesteś tak pozytywnie nastawiony do świata, ale masz tak od wczorajszego wieczora, to się robi nieco niepokojące…  
Orihara gestem nakazał milczenie.  
\- Co? – Shinra rozejrzał się niespokojnie –Co?  
-Słyszysz, jak pieknie szumią gałęzie drzew za oknem?  
\- Jakoś nie bardzo. Słyszę samochody.  
\- Od kiedy ty jesteś taki przyziemny? – ziewnął ze znudzeniem chory. – Mieszkasz z bezgłową wróżką z irlandzkich legend, możnaby oczekiwać po tobie nieco więcej polotu. A właśnie – popatrzył na rozmówcę z nagłym przebłyskiem zainteresowania. – Posłuchaj… Ty i Celty właściwie jesteście parą, hm?  
\- No – odparł z ociąganiem lekarz. Zawsze stresował się gdy Izaya zaczynał wypytywać o dullahan. Fakt, że informator próbował wciągnąć ją w sprawę z lekami wciąż wzbudzała w nim pewien niesmak. Nie wspominając już o innych kwestiach. – W sumie…  
\- Zawsze mnie to zastanawiało – wypalił Orihara. – Jak to jest całować się z kimś kto nie ma głowy?  
Shinra zakrztusił się pitą właśnie kawą. Dobrą stroną sytuacji było to, że atak kaszlu zręcznie zamaskował zmieszanie. Minusem była wciąż bardzo wysoka temperatura napoju.  
\- No więc? – spytał Izaya. Na widok jego wyrazu twarzy lekarz rozkaszlał się znowu, tym razem już całkiem celowo. W oczach informatora było coś, co przywodziło na mysl nastolatkę zadręczająca bardziej doswiadczoną koleżankę pytaniami o to jak udała się randka. – Jak to jest?  
\- Znaczy.. to jest dość… to pytanie jest bardzo nie na miejscu.  
\- Nie to nie – pacjent wzruszył ramionami i zapatrzył się w okno. Przerażająco radosny uśmiech zniknął z jego ust. – Ale znasz się trochę na tym, hm?  
\- Na czym?  
\- Na tym wszystkim – padła dość mętna odpowiedź. – Na tym, jak to jest kochać jedną, konkretną osobę.  
Shinra popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie. Zachowanie chorego robiło się coraz bardziej niepokojące. Najpierw ta niezrozumiała euforia, teraz dziwne pytania... Efekty wczorajszej rozmowy z Shizuo, pierwsze objawy uszkodzenia mózgu, czy po prostu interesująca kombinacja tych dwóch czynników?  
\- Trochę – przyznał ostrożnie. – Ale nie poczuwam się do bycia autorytetem. Mogę ci podać bardzo dokładną, podręcznikową definicję, jeśli to ci w czymś pomoże.  
\- Znam ją.  
Lekarz ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Tak, Izaya na pewno znał tą definicję. Wykorzystywał ją przecież notorycznie do uprawiania psychologicznych gierek i do mieszania ludziom w głowach. Po prostu rozumiał ją na swój sposób.  
\- Jak sądzisz, jesteś dla niej ważny?  
Gość poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle. Zdjął okulary, wytarł je o mankiet koszuli i uważniej spojrzał na chorego.  
\- To jakaś twoja kolejna gierka? – zagadnął, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Nie. Po prostu miałem ochotę popatrzeć jak skręcasz się w krzyżowym ogniu bardzo niezręcznych pytań próbując jednocześnie dociec, o co mi chodzi i do czego zmierzam. Jesteś wtedy taki uroczy.  
Lekarz z westchnieniem pokręcił głową. W jakiś sposób mu ulżyło. Ten ostatni komentarz dowodził, że Izaya wciąż jednak jest Izayą. A przynajmniej wciąż próbuje nim być.  
\- Więc… o czym wczoraj rozmawialiście? – spytał tak ostrożnie i taktownie jak tylko się dało.  
Na twarzy informatora pojawił się miły, delikatny uśmiech, który dopiero po dłuższej chwili zmienil się w standardowy drwiący grymas.  
\- No tak, zupełnie zapomniałem. Doktorek chciałby się dowiedzieć jak się udał jego mały podstęp, hmm?  
\- Shizuo szybko się wczoraj zmył. Myślałem, że na mnie poczeka  
\- Ach – Izaya podłożył sobie ręce pod głowę i przeciągnął się. – Nasz poczciwy Shizunia… Musisz mu wybaczyć ten pośpiech, biedaczek miał tyle rzeczy do przemyślenia. Chociażby to, co musi się zdarzyć by wróg przestał być wrogiem i w kogo się wtedy zmienia.  
Shinra uśmiechnął się lekko. Znał informatora już dobrych kilka lat i wiedział, że część wątpliwości, które z upodobaniem wmawia swoim rozmówcom to w rzeczywistości pytania, które on sam sobie zadaje. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, by powiedzieć Celty, że miała rację i wplątanie w całą sprawę Shizuo chyba nie było takim złym pomysłem.  
\- A ty?  
\- Co ja?  
-Co z twoim leczeniem? – spytał nieco bardziej surowo niż zamierzał. Powoli miał już dość wykrętów i unikania jednoznacznych odpowiedzi. – Przekonał cię, czy…?  
Izaya przymknął oczy i oparł się policzkiem o poduszkę.  
\- Miał kilka dobrych argumentów – przyznał z dziwnym uśmiechem.

15 maja, około południa

Shizuo przemierzał korytarz krokiem człowieka, który zamierza rzucić wyzwanie przeznaczenu. Po dwóch nocach włóczenia się po mieście i stanowienia zagrożenia dla społeczności Ikebukuro przychodził mu do głowy tylko jeden wniosek: nie można tej idiotycznej sprawy tak zostawić. Nie można dopuścić do tego, żeby sobie taki Izaya siedział i myślał cholera wie co, albo, żeby – co gorsza – zaczął o tym rozpowiadać na lewo i prawo. Trzeba to wyjaśnić i to jak najszybciej. Wyjaśnić to, puścić w zapomnienie, nigdy więcej do tego nie wracać. Nie miał jeszcze konkretnego planu jak to osiągnąć, ale pracował nad tym. Pchnął szklane drzwi i wszedł do sali, w której leżał informator.  
To, co zobaczył, prawie pobawiło go tchu w płucach. Izaya zniknął, a wraz z nim wszystkie monitory i kable. Zniknęła też poduszka i koc. Łóżko stało pod otwartym oknem a do pomieszczenia wpadał przyjemny, kwiatowy zapach. Ochroniarz rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Wypuścili go? Uciekł? Wymknął się na miasto sprzedać informację że Shizuo Hewajima go pocałował? Pogorszyło mu się i gdzieś go zabrali…?  
Nawet nie spostrzegł, kiedy za jego plecami pojawił się Shinra.  
\- Nie wiem, co mu powiedziałeś – powiedział, lekko klaszcząc w dłonie. – Ale było piorunująco skuteczne.  
\- Co? – Shizuo popatrzył na niego z autentycznym przerażeniem widocznym nawet mimo ciemnych okularów. – Gdzie… gdzie on jest?  
\- Przenieśli go na inny oddział. Zdecydował się podjąć leczenie.  
Ochroniarz ze świstem wciągnął powietrze w płuca.  
\- A… Ale jak to?  
\- Po prostu – odparł lekarz, lekko klepiąc go po ramieniu. –Rano podpisał papiery, nie tłumaczył dlaczego, ale wydawał się bardzo…uszczęśliwiony. W każdym razie jeszcze dzisiaj rozpoczynają leczenie.  
Blondyn przeczesał włosy palcami.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział. Nagle poczuł desperacką chęć by wyjść na zewnątrz i zapalić .– I… co będzie teraz? Z nim?  
\- Na razie trudno powiedzieć – odparł Shinra, delikatnie łapiąc go pod ramię i prowadzac w stronę wyjścia z oddziału.– Podjął tą decyzję właściwie w ostatniej chwili, więc ryzyko jest większe niż gdyby zdecydował się od razu. Na pewno następne tygodnie będą dla niego bardzo ciężkie, później powinno być lepiej. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, rzecz jasna.  
\- Muszę się z nim zobaczyć – mruknął z roztargnieniem Shizuo i rozejrzał się niespokojnie po korytarzu.  
\- Dzisiaj raczej nie da rady. Wiesz jak to jest, pierwszy dzień na innym oddziale, aktualny komplet badań, obserwacja… Nie wpuszczą cię, mnie też wygonili. Właśnie stamtąd wracam.  
Ochroniarz wyrwał się i ruszył w stronę głównego wyjścia. Fakt, że moment konfrontacji z przeznaczeniem został odłożony na czas nieokresowy zirytował go. Naprawdę chciał mieć to już za sobą. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy informator jednak zgodził się na leczenie. Przy dobrych wiatrach mogli się po tej rozmowie już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć.  
–Znajdę bliźniaczki i przekażę im – rzucił, widząc że Shinra przygląda mu się badawczo. – Lepiej żeby wiedziały gdzie ta gnida znowu zniknęła, bo znając go pewnie nie przyszło mu do głowy dać znać własnej rodzinie.  
Lekarz skinął głową.  
\- Poczekaj – powiedział, gdy blondyn trzymał już rękę na klamce.  
\- Hm?  
\- To coś bardzo ważnego? To, dlaczego chcesz się z nim zobaczyć?  
\- Tak – odparł w pierwszym odruchu Shizuo, po czym szybko przeniósł wzrok na jedną z tablic informacyjnych. - Nie. Już nieistotne. Muszę iść.  
\- Zadzwoń do mnie dziś wieczorem – zaproponował Shinra. – Powinienem do tego czasu znaleźć jakiś sposób żebyś mógł wejść.  
Shizuo krótko skinął głową. Prawie wybiegł ze szpitalnego budynku i wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Miał nadzieję, że nikotyna choć trochę osłabi dziwny ucisk w żołądku, który towarzyszył mu od momentu, gdy zobaczył pustą salę.  
\- Wkurzające – mruknął do siebie, nieco drżącą dłonią sięgając po zapalniczkę. – Naprawdę, wkurzające.

18 maja, wieczór

Niestety – jak twierdził Shinra – „nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem" i na odwiedziny u chorego Shizuo musiał poczekać nieco dłużej. Lekarz nie zdradzał mu szczegółów, zasłaniając się tym, że sam nic nie wie, jego uniki nie wróżyły jednak nic dobrego. Już po pierwszym dniu oczekiwania chęć na kolejną konfrontację z wrogiem znacznie osłabła zastąpiona przez posępną nadzieję, że może problem rozwiąże się sam i Izaya zabierze tajemnicę o finale poprzedniego spotkania do grobu. Jakoś nie potrafił skupić się na tej mysli na dłużej niż kilka sekund. Wizja Ikebukuro bez Izayi była zdecydowanie zbyt abstrakcyjna i zbyt niepokojąca. Odpalal kolejnego papierosa tylko po to, by po chwili niechcący go złamać i szedł z Tomem odwiedzić klienta. Kiedy Shinra wreszcie zadzwonił i powiedział, że udało mu się załatwić wejście na oddział, w pierwszym momencie miał ochotę odrzucić zaproszenie. Zgodził się, tłumacząc sobie, że skoro wizyty są już dozwolone, to znaczy że jest już lepiej, a to oznacza, że jednak trzeba będzie zamknąć informatorowi usta osobiście zamiast liczyć na to, że zrobi to kostucha. Wymówka dobra jak każda inna.  
\- Tylko niezbyt długo – uprzedził go Shinra, gdy razem szli korytarzem. – I nie próbuj w niego niczym rzucac ani nic, mógłby tego nie przeżyć.  
\- Postaram się – odparł zdawkowo, zastanawiając się, jakie czynności wliczają się w „ani nic".  
\- Poczekam na ciebie na dole, zgoda?  
Szybko skinął głową, po czym otworzył wskazane mu drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka. Pokój pogrążony był w ciemności. Izaya leżał skulony w kłębek, z twarzą zwróconą do sciany. Nie zareagował na odgłos kroków ochroniarza. Dopiero zderzenie z krzesłem i seria przekleństwa wzbudziła pewne zainteresowanie.  
\- No no – informator otworzył oczy i przekręcił się na drugi bok, tak, by móc obserwować gościa. – Wygląda na to, że znów miałem rację. Mój dzielny rycerz Shizunia odnalazł mnie i przyszedł mnie odwiedzić w mojej najwyższej komnacie na najwyższej wiezy.  
\- Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale twoja nowa sala jest na pierwszym piętrze.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć.  
Shizuio przez chwilę rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, próbując przyzwyczaić oczy do ciemności.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
Izaya skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
\- Uwierz. Nie chcesz znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.  
Dopiero po tym stwierdzeniu przybysz przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Był skłonny przyznać mu rację. Ostatnio często widywał go w kiepskim stanie i Shinra ostrzegał go, że teraz też nie jest najlepiej, ale mimo wszystko przeraził się i poczuł się bardzo nie na miejscu. To chyba jednak nie był dobry moment na wyjaśnianie idiotycznych nieporozumień.  
\- Masz gorączkę – stwierdził. Wypieki na twarzy i nienaturalnie błyszczące oczy mówiły same za siebie.  
\- Tak już mam, Shizuniu, że rozpalam się na sam twój widok  
Ochroniarz zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Tego typu uwagi były naprawdę ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował. Gdyby tylko Izaya nie był takim dupkiem, gdyby potrafil rozmawiać normalnie bez ciągłego pajacowania i psychologicznych gierek, gdyby chociaz na moment zdjął maskę uśmiechniętego psychopaty i przyznał , że się boi… Gdyby.  
\- Jest źle, prawda? – spytał wprost.  
\- Bywało lepiej  
-… coś cię boli?  
\- Głowa –padła niezbyt entuzjastyczna odpowiedź.– I cała reszta też.  
Shizuo zamrugał powiekami. Spostrzegł, ze towarzysz drży z zimna, szybko więc sięgnął po dodatkowy koc i przykrył go nim aż po brodę,  
\- Jesteś uroczy jako pielęgniarka – mruknął sennie informator. – Nie myślałeś o tym, żeby się przekwalifikować?  
\- Zapomnij.  
Chory z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową  
\- No cóż, szkoda – powiedział, przytulając policzek do poduszki. – Myślałem, że się trochę pobawimy w pacjenta i siostrę miłosierdzia… po twoich ostatnich odwiedzinach odniosłem wrażenie, że mogłoby ci się to spodobać.  
\- Jeśli komukolwiek kiedykolwiek o tym powiesz, uduszę cię – obiecał mu ochroniarz.  
Orihara roześmiał ostro, szyderczo i nienaturalnie. Tak jak ktoś, komu wcale nie jest do śmiechu  
\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że byłbym tak głupi – spytał. – żeby ujawniać moją najwiekszą słabość i wskazywać kogo należy skrzywdzić żeby zmusić mnie do jakiejś reakcji?  
Shizuo poderwał się z miejsca.  
\- Daruj sobie takie teksty - burknął odwracając twarz tak, by Izaya nie mógł jej zobaczyć.  
\- Shizunia znów się zawstydził? – spytał chory, bezbłędnie interpretując gest rozmówcy. – Ależ nie masz powodu, mogę cię zapewnić, że świetnie całujesz.  
Ochroniarz nagle poczuł chęć, żeby rozwalić jego głowę o ścianę. Albo pocałować go po raz drugi. W tym momencie jakoś nie mógł się zdecydować która opcja pociąga go bardziej.  
\- Pójdę już – odchrząknął. - Prześpij się lepiej, wyglądasz jak zombie.  
Informator w milczeniu obserwował, jak gość otwiera drzwi prowadzące na korytarz.  
\- Shizuniu… - odezwał się wreszcie. Shizuo rzucił mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie. To nawet w przybliżeniu nie brzmiało jak Izaya. To brzmiało jak ktoś bardzo przestraszony i samotny. – Naprawdę musisz iść?  
Z ociąganiem skinął glową.  
\- A co, boisz się zostać ze mną w jednym pokoju, Shizuniu?  
\- Nie – odparł, wbijając wzrok w klamkę i mając nadzieję, że pomoże mu ona jakoś rozwiązać zaistniały dylemat.– Shinra powiedział, że nie powinienem cię męczyć.  
\- Ty nigdy mnie nie męczysz– odparł Izaya w ten charakterystyczny dla niego prześmiewczo-poważny sposób. – Zostań.  
\- Po co?  
\- Lubię sobie czasem popatrzeć jak ktoś się miota, bo nie wie, czy wolałby mnie uderzyć krzesłem w głowę, czy pocałować. Takie hobby.  
\- Po prostu przyznaj, że się boisz i nie chcesz być sam – powiedział ze zniecierpliwieniem Shizuo. Informator zmrużył oczy.  
\- Przyznam się do tego – odparł powoli. – Ale tylko wtedy, kiedy ty przyznasz, że ci na mnie zależy.  
Przez nieskończenie długą chwilę spoglądali na siebie wyzywająco. Wreszcie ochroniarz podszedł i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku chorego, starannie unikając przy tym jego wzroku.  
\- Zgoda.  
Izaya bez słowa ujął jego dłoń w obie ręce i zamknął ją w mocnym, niemal desperackim uścisku.

15 maja, noc

\- Ty… – Izaya zamrugał powiekami i wzdrygnął się nieznacznie. – Siedziałeś tu cały czas?  
\- Wyszedłem na moment zapalić – sprostował Shizuo i odgarnął mu z czoła pozlepiane potem kosmyki.  
Gorączka nieco spadła, dając pacjentowi chwilę wytchnienia, nie odeszła jednak na dobre.  
\- Zimna noc, hm?  
\- Wietrzna.  
\- Czuję. Masz bardzo zimne ręce, wiesz? -ochroniarz próbował cofnąć rękę ale chory zdążył ją przytrzymać – Nie, to akurat dobrze - wyszeptał opierając się policzkiem o jego dłoń.  
\- Lepiej ci, jak tak robię?  
Izaya skinął głową i westchnął cicho, gdy zgrabiała z zimna dłoń przesunęła się po jego policzku i czole.  
\- Wolno ci tu w ogóle być o tej porze? – spytał, rozglądając się po pogrążonej w mroku. – Która godzina?  
\- Jest środek nocy – poinformował go przybysz. – Teoretycznie nie wolno, ale okazało się, że Shinra jest bardziej użyteczny niż sądziłem. Ma znajomości.  
\- Więc wygląda na to, że zadomowiłeś się tu na dobre, hm?  
\- Tak. Wygląda na to, że tak.  
Izaya uśmiechnął się słabo i zamknął oczy, pozwalając, by chłodne ręce ochroniarza ukołysały go do snu.


	10. Epilog

15 czerwca, popołudnie

\- Shizuo!  
Ochroniarz przystanął i powitał rosyjskiego sprzedawcę sushi krótkim skinięciem głowy.  
\- Zjesz sushi? Naprawdę dobre, świeże sushi, tanie sushi..  
\- Może innym razem, Simon.  
\- Słyszałem coś, że nasz informator niedługo wychodzi ze szpitala, hm?  
\- A, tak – z roztargnieniem pokiwał głową. – Chyba już za kilka dni.  
Simon uśmiechnął się pogodnie.  
\- Przyprowadź go któregoś dnia na sushi. Powinien się dobrze odżywiać, dobre, porządne sushi na pewno nie zaszkodzi.  
\- Ja?  
\- Słyszałem, że ostatnio się zaprzyjaźniliście. To bardzo dobrze, trzeba się przyjaźnić. Przemoc jest zła, Shizuo.  
Blondyn podrapał się w tył głowy. Po raz kolejny doszedł do wniosku, że w tej okolicy jakimś cudem wszyscy o wszystkim wiedzą, nawet kiedy informator jest czasowo wyłączony z rozgrywki.  
\- Z tym sushi może być ciężko – przyznał szczerze. Ta kwestia nurtowała go już od jakiegoś czasu. Zawieszenie broni między nim i Izayą działo przez cały jego pobyt w szpitalu i właściwie sprawdzało się całkiem nieźle. Nawet lepiej niż nieźle. Trudno było jednak przewidzieć, co się stanie, kiedy informator zdrowy i pełen wigoru powróci do miasta.  
\- Boisz się, że jak tu wróci znowu będziecie się kłócić , hm? – wtrącił Simon, idealnie wpasowując się w tok jego myśli.  
Shizuo powoli pokiwał głową. Końcówka papierosa złamała się w jego ręku.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby martwić się na zapas, Shizuo – Rosjanin poklepał go po ramieniu z siłą, która moglaby powalić konia pociągowego. – Może nie będzie tak źle, ludzie się zmieniają. Może jednak wejdziesz na sushi?  
\- Nie, naprawdę dzięki – odparł ochroniarz i odszedł w swoją drogę. Simon miał do pewnego stopnia rację. Ludzie się zmieniają. Pytanie tylko, czy ta reguła dotyczy też demona z Ikebukuro.

15 czerwca, nieco później

\- Cześć, Shizuniu, tu twój najgorszy koszmar  
Bez trudu zidentyfikował rozbrzmiewający w słuchawce głos.  
\- Czego chcesz, gnido? – spytał zdawkowo.  
\- Zasadniczo to ciebie – odparł wesoło informator, po czym jakby wyczuwając irytację rozmówcy dodał. – To znaczy chciałbym, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił. Masz czas za godzinę?  
Shizuo niepewnie spojrzał na stojące coraz niżej słońce. On i Tom mieli w planach odwiedzić jeszcze dwa, góra trzy miejsca. Nie powinno być większego problemu.  
\- Zasadniczo tak, o co chodzi?  
\- Czy mógłbyś mnie wyręczyć w jednej sprawie?  
\- Hm? – mruknął ze zniecierpliwieniem. Tom spojrzał na niego pytająco przez ramię i zatrzymał się na moment.  
\- Jeden typ chce się ze mną spotkać, podobno ma dla mnie jakieś interesujące informacje. Nie wiem czy mam go spławić, czy powiedzieć, że wyślę pośrednika.  
Ostatnimi czasy Izaya wznowił swoją aktywność zawodową i w niektórych przypadkach prosił ochroniarza o załatwienie bardziej pilnych spraw, oczywiście za odpowiednią, satysfakcjonującą obie strony opłatą.  
\- Gdzie mam iść?  
\- Sunshine, ostatnie piętro. Jeśli oczywiście byłbyś tak miły.  
\- Za godzinę?  
\- Tak.  
\- Przekaż gościowi że będę – powiedział Shizuo, po czym nie dbając o to, że Izaya wciąż coś mówi, zakończył połączenie.

15 czerwca, późne popołudnie

\- Celty!  
Zachamowala gwałtownie, słysząc za plecami znajomy głos. Wołanie dochodziło z okolicznego placu zabaw, bez namysłu podjechała więc w tamtym kierunku. Wiedziała, że to mało prawdopodobne, by informator znów pojawił się w mieście, potrzebował czasu, żeby wrócić do formy, ale… musiała to sprawdzić.  
Izaya siedział na jednej z drabinek i machał do niej radośnie. Zaparkowała motocykl przy barierce i podeszła do niego.  
„Co tu robisz?" napisała. „Shinra mówił, że wychodzisz dopiero za kilka dni".  
\- Ach, kochana, podejrzliwa Celty – uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na nią z góry. – Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak za tobą tęskniłem.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Swoją drogą - włożył ręce do kieszeni kurtki. – Powinienem ci podziękować, zafundowałeś mi naprawdę interesującą łamigłówkę, dopiero niedawno udało mi się ją rozwikłać.  
„Co masz na myśli?"  
\- Doktorek wspominał coś, że szalenie się o mnie martwiłaś, więc to całkiem naturalne że zaczęło nurtować mnie pytanie: czemu w takim razie mnie nie odwiedziłaś? Może jako dullahan nie masz ludzkich odruchów, albo masz je tylko w stosunku do Shinry, a może jako jedyna byłaś na tyle mądra, żeby oprzeć się mojej manipulacji…

Informator wychylił się w dół i zerknął jej przez ramię.  
\- Poczekaj, poczekaj – lekceważąco machnął ręka. – Wszystko w swoim czasie. Najpierw przedstawię ci rozwiązanie zagadki.

\- Otóż… nie chciałaś mnie odwiedzać, bo jesteś dullahan. Pamiętasz tylko tyle, że kiedyś przejeżdżałaś pod oknami ludzi przepowiadając ich śmierć, ale niestety nie masz swojej głowy, więc nie pamiętałaś, jak to działa i po prostu wolałaś nie kusić losu. Mam rację?  
Celty skupiła się na wierceniu butem dziury w otaczającym drabinki piasku. Izaya roześmiał się radośnie i zaklaskał w dłonie.  
\- A więc jednak – zawołał, odgarniając opadające mu na oczy kosmyki. – więc jednak zasymilowałaś się z ludźmi do tego stopnia, że twoje reakcje tez do pewnego stopnia stały się ludzkie. Interesujące, ale z drugiej strony… trochę szkoda. Momentami byłem już prawie pewien, że mnie rozgryzłaś.  
„Jeśli teraz powiesz, że jednak nie byłeś chory, to…"  
\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył ze śmiechem. – Byłem i ściślej mówiąc wciąż jestem. Po prostu za bardzo lubię ludzi, żeby taka drobnostka przeszkodziła mi w moich obserwacjach. Widzisz – wspiął się na wyższy szczebel drabinki i szeroko rozłożył rece, by utrzymać równowagę. – Zarówno Shinra jak i mój drogi Shizunia pozwolili sobie na ten sam głupi błąd: zakłozyli że skoro jestem prawdopodobnie umierający, to automatycznie przeszedłem tez przemianę duchową.  
Czarna materia wystrzelila z ręki motocyklistki, jednak uniknął jej w ostatniej chwili i zwinnie przeskoczył na sąsiedni szczebel. Najwyraźniej odzyskał już znaczną część swojego dawnego refleksu.  
-Ciekawa sprawa – kontynuował, opierając się o barierkę i przyglądając się kurierce z rozbawieniem.– Wystarczy, że delikatnie dasz do zrozumienia, że coś ci dolega, a nagle twoi wrogowie kompletnie nie mają pojęcia, jak się zachować. Zaczynają się gubić. Mimo, że z początku nie ufają ci i czują do ciebie pogardę, zaczynają się zastanawiać, czy może nie powinni pomóc, bo przecież chory wróg to już nie to samo, to inna kategoria. Wygląda na to, że niewielu ludzi czuje się dobrze z ideą gnębienia chorych i osłabionych. Chociaż najbardziej sensownym i logicznym rozwiązaniem byłoby zniszczenie przeciwnika właśnie wtedy, gdy jest najsłabszy, z jakiegoś powodu częściej do głosu dochodzi… bo ja wiem… litość? Współczucie? Honor? Zamiast zabić, postanawiają pomóc. W miarę jak otaczają cię opieką, sytuacja się komplikuje. Zaczynają się do ciebie przywiązywać. Wydaje im się, że coś sobie uświadomili, dochodzą do wniosku, że w sumie nie wiedzą, skąd się brała ta wzajemna niechęć. Może nie otwarcie, ale jednak oczekują wdzięczności, liczą na możliwość pojednania, na jakąś zmianę… I paradoksalnie, chociaż jesteś najsłabszym ogniwem, nagle okazuje się, że to oni są zależni od ciebie i możesz ich sobie w dowolny sposób owinać wokół palca. I wmówić im wszystko, nawet to, że ci na nich zależy. Bardzo pouczający eksperyment, powinnaś kiedyś spróbować.  
Celty nie potrzebowała już słyszeć nic więcej. Bez słowa wskoczyła na motocykl I odjechała. Miała cichą nadzieję, że zdąży znaleźć Shizuo zanim zrobi to informator.

15 czerwca, wieczór

Kiedy Shizuo wjechał windą na ostatnie piętro Sunshine, obiecanego faceta jeszcze nie było. Nie był pewien, czy powinno go to niepokoić, czy jeszcze na to za wcześnie. Ostatecznie uznał, że priorytetem jest zapalenie papierosa. Poczęstował się ostatnim, jakiego znalazł w paczce i sięgnął po zapalniczkę. I wtedy jego uwage przyciągnęły uchylone drzwi ewakuacyjne prowadzące na dach. Zawsze chciał zapalić na dachu najwyższego budynku w okolicy a nigdy jakoś nie było okazji. Poza tym nie ma miejsc bardziej odpowiednich do spotkań z potencjalnym elementem społecznym niż dachy wieżowców. Bez dalszego namysłu ruszył po schodkach prowadzących na górę. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i głęboko wciągnął powietrze w płuca.  
Słońce zachodziło już nad Ikebukuro i cały dach zalany był delikatnym, czerwono-złotym blaskiem. Zwykły szum miasta dobiegał z dołu przytłumiony i dziwnie uspokajający. Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo piękny wieczór. Ochroniarz po prostu patrzył na ostatnie promienie odbijające w oszklonych ścianach budynków i podrzucał trzymaną w dłoni zapalniczkę. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili kontemplacji zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu tajemniczego interesanta.  
I wtedy go zobaczył.  
W pierwszym momencie był pewien, że mu się przywidziało. Przecież jego nie mogło tutaj być, wciąż czekał na wypis ze szpitala.  
\- I-Izaya? – wyszeptał ze zdumieniem.  
Informator stał na murku otaczającym kawędzi i spoglądał w dół. W swojej bluzie z dekoltem w serek i czarnej kurtce z futerkiem przy kapturze był jak najbardziej realny, wręcz kłujący w oczy. Nie zareagował na głos ochroniarza, zresztą całkiem możliwe że przy takim wietrze po prostu go nie usłyszał. Shizuo zrobił kilka kroków w jego kierunku i stanąl prawie za jego plecami. W milczeniu spoglądał na drobną, wychudzoną sylwetke oświetlaną przez miękkie światło zachodzącego słońca.  
\- Ach – informator obrócił głowę dokładnie w momencie, kiedy przybysz wyciągał rekę, by lekko dotknąć jego ramienia. – Nareszcie przyszedłeś. Czekałem tu na ciebie.  
\- Co to ma być? – spytał Shizuo, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie. – Czemu mnie tu ściągałeś? I w ogóle co ty tu robisz, popieprzyło cię do końca? Myślałem że jesteś…  
\- W szpitalu, hm? – Izaya lekko przekrzywił głowę. – To mało prawdopodobne, wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, że jestem tutaj.  
\- Powiesz mi, o co tu chodzi? Co się dzieje? Nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać, nie mówiąc już o łażeniu po dachach!  
\- Uwielbiam, kiedy jesteś taki nadopiekuńczy – uśmiechnął się słabo, po czym nagle nieco posmutniał. – Ściągnąłem cię tutaj, Shizuniu, bo chciałem się z tobą pożegnać.  
\- Że co?!  
\- Z dniem dzisiejszym opuszczam Ikebukuro i nie zanosi się na to, żebym kiedykolwiek miał wrócić.  
Ochroniarz spoglądał na niego rozszerzonymi z przerażenia oczami, zupełnie nie wiedząc co się dzieje i o czym Izaya tak właściwie mówi. Zrobiło się nieco upiornie. Słońce prawie zaszło i w oknach budynków zapalały się pierwsze światła. Informator przyglądał im się z zachwytem, przechadzając się po samej krawędzi dachu.  
\- Naprawdę chciałbym tu zostać trochę dłużej– westchnął z rozmarzeniem. – To wspaniałe miejsce. I wspaniali ludzie, aż żal tak was wszystkich za sobą zostawiać.  
\- Co…? – spytał ze zdumieniem Shizuo. – Coś ty znowu wymyślił, hm?  
Izaya odwrócił się w jego stronę ze smutnym uśmiechem.  
\- To, co powinienem był zrobić już dwa miesiące temu.  
Dwa miesiące temu? Ochroniarz popatrzył na niego z niepokojem. Mniej więcej dwa miesiące temu zaczęła się ta cała awantura. Mniej więcej dwa miesiące temu Izaya uciekł ze szpitala by wrócić do Ikebukuro i został uratowany przed pędząca ciężarówką.  
\- O jasna cholera – przesunął dłonią po twarzy. – Tylko mi nie mów, że znowu stchórzyłeś i uciekłeś. Już to przerabialiśmy.  
\- Wyszedłem na własna prośbę – odparł spokojnie Izaya, delikatnie przesuwając czubkiem buta po krawędzi dachu. – Poczciwi panowie doktorzy nie mieli nic przeciwko temu, i tak nie mogli nic dla mnie zrobić.  
\- Ale…  
\- Och, wybacz, cały czas zapominam, że niekiedy trzeba się dostosować do poziomu rozmówcy. Tak więc krótko i na temat: terapia nie przyniosła spodziewanych rezultatów – informator rozłożył bezradnie ręce. – Czasem tak bywa, uprzedzali mnie o tym.  
Shizuo przyłożył do twarzy drugą rękę i oparł się plecami o murek, na którym stał Orihara.  
\- I… co teraz? – spytał, obawiając się, że dobrze zna odpowiedź.  
– Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc zostały mi dwa, może trzy tygodnie życia i jakoś nie bardzo mam ochotę je marnować na szpital.  
\- Co ty znowu bredzisz?! – warknął ochroniarz i wyciągnął rękę, by pochwycić go za kaptur i przyciągnąć do siebie. – Przecież… wyglądasz normalnie, łazisz po dachach i w ogóle.  
Izaya uchylił się zręcznie i zrobił kilka zwinnych, tanecznych kroków.  
\- Chwilowa poprawa. Nie mam zamiaru czekać, aż minie.  
\- Ale przecież Shinra mówił, że powinno się udać, że to ci pomoże.  
\- Shinra jest genialnym lekarzem – przyznał Orihara. – Ale nie może być specjalistą we wszystkich dziedzinach. W tej akurat nie jest a ja nie dostarczyłem mu wszystkich potrzebnych danych.  
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, co? – wrzasnął na niego Shizuo, uderzając pięścią w kamienny murek na którym stał informator. Nieco tynku posypało się pod jego stopy. – Dlaczego od razu nie powiedziałeś ani mnie, ani jemu…?!  
\- Ach, nie myśl, że nie próbowałem – Izaya odwrócił się do niego plecami i zapatrzył na miasto rozpościerające się u jego stóp. – wspomniałem mu o tym raz czy dwa, ale uznał, ze jak każdy normalny pacjent histeryzuję i wyolbrzymiam sprawy. Chyba nie do końca potrafił sobie z tym poradzić i czepiał się fałszywej nadziei – stwierdził z nutą rozbawienia. – Typowa reakcja, nie uważasz?  
\- To znaczy… Wiedziałeś, że to tak się skończy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem blondyn. – Wiedziałeś, że umrzesz?  
\- Od samego początku.  
\- W takim razie czemu zgodziłeś się na leczenie? Mogłeś przecież po prostu…  
\- Skoczyć z wieżowca, co nie? – wpadł mu w słowo informator – Zdecydowałem się leczyć bo odniosłem wrażenie, że tego właśnie chcesz. Tak uroczo prosiłeś, ze po prostu nie mogłem odmówić.  
\- Chciałem, żebyś się naprawdę wyleczył, ty gnoju – krzyknął na niego ochroniarz i odruchowo zamachnął się ręką. Izaya odskoczył zręcznie i wylądował na betonowej płycie obok Shizuo. Zwinny i niemożliwy do pochwycenia, tak jak za dawnych czasów przed chorobą. – Nie, żebyś się zgadzał na jakieś męczarnie tylko po to, żeby… po co właściwie?!  
– Chciałem mieć cię blisko siebie.  
\- Ty… - ochroniarz zacisnął ręce w pięści gotowy do jego ciosu, ale Izaya znów odsunął się z pola rażenia.  
\- Pozwól mi wyjaśnić – zaproponował unosząc ręce do góry w pojednawczym geście. Shizuo nie odezwał się, nie rozluźnił tez zaciśniętych w pięści ręce. – Prawda jest taka ze zawsze miałem do ciebie słabość.  
\- Izaya…  
\- Słabość to mało powiedziane. Fascynowałeś mnie od naszego pierwszego spotkania. Chciałem spędzić z tobą trochę czasu. Przekonać, czy moje domysły były słuszne i czy chociaż częściowo odwzajemniasz moje uczucia. To była moja ostatnia szansa. I jedyny sposób  
\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć – wycedził przez zęby Shizuo. - Powinieneś mi powiedzieć.  
Izaya ze śmiechem pokręcił głową.  
-Kochany, naiwny Shizunia… Gdybym powiedział ci, że umieram, traktowałbyś mnie inaczej. Nie byłbyś wobec mnie szczery. Musiałem cię postawić przed dramatycznym wyborem, musiałem sprawdzić co zrobisz, kiedy będziesz miał poczucie, że moje życie jest w twoich rękach. Czy będziesz chciał mnie ocalić. Czy ci zależy.  
Ochroniarz przez chwilę stał w bezruchu, zaciskając mocno powieki i walcząc z ogarniającym go bezwładem. Czuł się tak, jakby tym razem to Orihara cisnął w niego czymś bardzo ciężkim. Czymś znacznie większym od lodówki czy maszyny z napojami. Czymś wielkości tamtej cholernej ciężarówki pod którą powinien był zginąć.  
\- Ty…Ty gnoju!  
Izaya zręcznie prześlizgnął się pod wyciągniętym ramieniem ochroniarza i stanął za jego plecami.  
\- Shizuniu –mocno objął go w pasie. - Ranienie ciebie było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej bym pragnął. – wyszeptał, stając na palcach by dosięgnąć jego ucha. – Co nie zmienia faktu, ze wciąż było na liście. Przykro mi.  
Shizuo na oślep wyciągnął ręce by go złapać, ale i tym razem przeciwnik zdołał się wyślizgnąć. Ochroniarz otworzył oczy, zacisnął zęby i rzucił się do ataku. Wciąż ogłuszony ciężarem nowych informacji tylko częściowo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi i co się dzieje dookoła. Uświadamiał sobie tylko niejasno, że są na dachu, ze mają pod sobą ponad pięćdziesiąt pięter i że Izaya raz po raz musi uchylać się przed jego ciosami i uskakiwać na bok.  
\- Cóż, ostatecznie – wydyszał Orihara między jedną serią uników a drugą i odgarnął lepiące się do czoła włosy. – Zawsze chciałem zginąć w walce z tobą. To byłby dla mnie zaszczyt.  
\- Zamknij się – warknął ochroniarz, próbując pochwycić go za ramię i unieruchomić. Bezskutecznie. – Przynajmniej raz w życiu się zamknij! Cholerna. Egocentryczna. popaprana menda! – krzyczał, przy każdym słowie wyprowadzając kolejny cios.  
\- Nie trzeba było ratować mi życia.  
Izaya wskoczył z powrotem na murek. Pochylił się, opierając ręce na kolanach by złapać oddech.  
\- Powinieneś mi powiedzieć – powtórzył ze złością Shizuo, spoglądając w górę. – Naprawdę powinieneś.  
\- I co byś zrobił?  
\- Sam bym cię zepchnął z tego dachu! – wrzasnął i również wskoczył na murek, by dosięgnąć informatora.  
Izaya ostrożnie obejrzał się przez ramię. Gdzieś głęboko w dole, pod nimi było Ikebukuro. Rozświetlone setkami świateł, przyciągające i niebezpieczne.  
\- Cóż – powiedział powoli. – To nie jest tak, że okazja przeleciała ci koło nosa.  
Shizuo podażył w ślad za jego wzrokiem. Na moment zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Z tej perspektywy otchłań pod ich stopami wyglądała dość przerażająco. Informator stał spokojnie, obserwując jego reakcję z łagodnym zainteresowaniem. Wiatr wydymał poły jego bluzy i targał czarne włosy, sprawiając, że naprawdę wyglądał jak zły duch tego miasta.  
A później bez słowa odwrócił się plecami do krawędzi, rozłożył szeroko ręce i zrobił krok w tył.  
Gdzieś w dole rozległ się znajomy ryk czarnego motocykla.


End file.
